The Amazing Spider-Man Teacher of Hero Academia
by Alex no Kitsune
Summary: La vida termina, pero sus actos de bondad y valentía serán recompensados. creyo que todo terminaria con la victoria de Otto sobre la muerte, pero el maestro tejedor lo salvara. le dara la vida que se merece, la felicidad que se le fue negada. y el a cambio formara a los proximos heroes de este nuevo mundo. el es Peter Parker, o como mejor lo llaman sus estudiante Maestro Spider-Man
1. Chapter 1

**The Amazing Spider-Man Teacher of Hero Academia** **.**

 **Yo: hola a todos, aquí tengo un fic mas, enserio me estoy volviendo como algunos autores que tienen muchos fic y que apenas los actualizan, pero bueno aquí esta esté fic, yo los dejo sin fastidiarlos y de una vez a la carga.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo marvel y Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

-[mmmm] –inteligencia Artificial, Robot o Androide hablando.

 **-[mmmm] –Espíritu hablando.**

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.1 Una Nueva Oportunidad de Vivir.

POV?

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 3 – Goodbye)**

-(adiós Peter Parker…Quiero que sepas que seguiré en tu nombre) –

-(quizás dejaste este mundo, pero no lo dejaste como un villano. ¡Lo Juro! Seré Spider-Man) –

-(mejor aún…. Con mi genio sin igual y mi ambición sin límites, seré un mejor Spider-Man de lo que alguna vez fuiste. Desde este día en adelante me convertiré en…) –

-¡…..El Superior Spider-Man! –

Eran los pensamientos y palabras que podía escuchar desde mi posición en el ¿cielo tal vez?, venir de uno de mis más grandes enemigos, Otto Octavius desde mi cuerpo, mientras que el cuerpo sin vida de Otto en donde yo morí estaba en frente de él.

No puedo creer que haya muerto de esta forma.

No me malentiendan, si eh de morir lo aceptare pues es algo de lo que no puedo escapar, pero nunca espere que fuera a morir de esta forma….

En el cuerpo Degenerativo de Otto.

Oh cierto… deben de estarse preguntando quien soy…. Pues soy Peter Parker anteriormente The Amazing Spider-Man, ¿Por qué digo anteriormente? Pues porque estoy muerto.

Algunos se preguntaran, ¿y ahora que te paso?

Pues les respondo con esto….. Cambio de Mentes.

Otto estaba muriendo, su cuerpo se degeneraba lentamente hasta el punto de casi matarlo, pero el no queriendo ceder ante la muerte, invento una maquina con la cual logro cambiar de mentes conmigo; el seguiría viviendo en mi cuerpo destruyendo mi vida y legado como Spider-Man, mientras que yo moriría en el cuerpo de Otto sin que nadie lo supiera, obviamente trate de evitarlo, pero no lo logre y bueno… aquí me tienen.

Pero… antes de morir le mostré a Otto mis recuerdos y experiencias, los sintió como si él los hubiera vivido en carne propia, y como mi última voluntad le pedí que siguiera con lo que deje.

Solo espero que así lo cumpla.

-Peter –

Una voz llamándome trajo mi atención, cuando gire la vista la vi, tan hermosa como la noche en que la perdí, su sedoso cabello rubio y sus ojos azules como el cielo mismo.

Gwen Stacy.

Mi primer amor, y en mi opinión, uno de mis mayores fracasos.

Yo solo le sonreí mientras ella se me acercaba y me abrazaba, ya nos habíamos encontrado con anticipación cuando perdí la esperanza y espere en morir en el cuerpo de Otto, pero como saben, siempre que uno parece estar por morir, ve el cielo.

O en mi caso un vecindario de Queens sumamente pacifico.

En el me encontré con muchas personas cercanas a mí y que han muerto.

Marla Jameson.

Sable.

El capitán Stacy.

Mis padres.

El Tío Ben.

Gwen.

Ellos me hicieron levantarme y luchar una última vez.

Lamentablemente no funciono.

-hola Gwen –le hable después de que termináramos nuestro abrazo –bueno… las cosas no terminaron bien ¿eh? –

-eso parece –pude escuchar que en su voz se escuchaba algo de pesar –pensar que morirías de esta forma, tomando el lugar de alguien que merecía morir, aun después de las cosas buenas que hiciste por este mundo –

-Gwen por favor –

-¡es que en verdad no es justo! –Dijo ella elevando un poco la voz – ¡pasaste por muchas cosas, la muerte de tus padres, la de tu Tío Ben, mi padre, la mía, el desprestigio, el odio, humillación, has muerto en varias ocasiones, pasaste por lo de Civil War, Spider-Island, y muchas cosas más, merecías ser feliz! –

Ante cada palabra que Gwen decía, en mi cabeza cada recuerdo que anteriormente viví antes de morir, volvían a pasar en ella.

La muerte de mis padres a mi corta edad.

Como deje escapar a un ladrón el cual fue mi mayor error, pues este mato a mi tío.

Como por un descuido el capitán murió al caerle una chimenea.

El desprestigio de parte de Jameson hacia mí, y toda Nueva York Odiándome.

Algunas de mis muertes, entre ellas a manos de Morlum.

Los sucesos de Civil War, y ahora que estoy muerto parecía que los recuerdos de mi matrimonio con MJ volvieron, y recordé el trato con Mephisto y la visión de mi posible Hija.

Los sucesos de Spider-Island en donde Nueva York volvió a odiarme.

Luego la muerte de Sable.

Y ahora podemos agregar mi muerte en otro cuerpo, y dudo que esta vez el "otro" me ayude en esto.

Solo di un suspiro, ya no podía hacer nada ahora –tienes razón Gwen, pero ya no queda nada que hacer –

 **(Fin Ost)**

- **te equivocas** –

De la nada, todo nuestro entorno cambio, todo fue una gran telaraña gigante y en cada parte hueca de la red, pude ver varias versiones de Spider-Man, algunas de ellas conocidas para mí, como Miguel O'hara el Spider-Man del 2099, Miles Morales el Ultímate Spider-Man.

-¿en donde estamos? –escuche a Gwen preguntar eso mismo, yo creía saber en dónde estamos ahora, pues anteriormente cuando Cassandra era Madame Web me hablo de este lugar.

- **La Red de la Vida** –respondió esa misma voz de antes, y frente a nosotros apareció un ser algo extraño, tenía cuerpo humano, pero de la cintura para abajo parecía estar dentro de una extraña maquina la cual tenía el aspecto de una Araña, mientras que en su cabeza tenían puesto un casco dorado con forma de cabeza de araña y de sus manos parecía salir redes de telaraña – **¿en cuánto a quién soy? Pueden llamarme Maestro tejedor** –si bueno ya podía hacerme una idea, quiero decir que telaraña salga de sus dedos y que estas este ligada a la red de la vida.

El Maestro Tejedor se quedó mirándome durante unos segundos para luego este bajara una cabeza – **lamento todo lo que has tenido que pasar Peter Parker** –

-gracias…. Pero, aun así…. ¡Perdí!…Otto esta en mi cuerpo con mi vida, solo espero que cumpla con su promesa –

- **lamentablemente Peter, no será del todo cumplida** –Tejedor dijo mientras señalaba una parte de la red de la vida, una parte en la que anteriormente yo estaba, el centro.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 10 – Akatsuki)**

Por ella, pude ver a Otto siendo yo, tanto como Peter Parker como Spider-Man, y en eso varias imágenes comenzaron a pasar y en cuanto Gwen y yo las vimos quedamos sorprendidos y horrorizados.

Otto creo varios dispositivos para ayudarlo, admito que eso fue una buena idea, pero lo malo es esto, a pesar de que le pedí que siguiera con mi camino, él lo hiso a su modo.

-sí. Así es, ¡YO VENGO A GANAR! ¡Estoy golpeando a los 6 Siniestros! ¡Y todos van a verlo! ¡Así captaran el mensaje! ¡Esto es lo que pasara…cuando se crucen con Spider-Man! -

Dejo mal heridos a los 6 siniestros.

Dejo ciego a Vulture.

Acribillo brutalmente a Bufón.

Asesino a Masacre.

Fue en contra de mis compañeros héroes.

 **-[ese fui yo Otto… no puedes oírme ¿verdad? ni siquiera sabes que estoy aquí. No importa, tu no podrás matar ¡No te dejare! ¡No sé cómo, pero estoy en la pelea! ¡Yo soy Peter Parker, y juro que encontrare la forma de volver!]** –

-se ha ido. ¿Y yo? Yo… yo soy… ¡Libre! –

Una parte de mí, hecha de mis recuerdos y experiencias trato de regresar para terminar con lo que Otto hiso, pero la borro.

Luego más cosas, severidad y brutalidad con los criminales y súper villanos, alejo a todos los que son importantes para mí, cambio por completo la vista pública, tanto la de Spider-Man como la de Peter Parker.

Algo que nunca le perdonare, atacar a Black Cat y tratarle como una simple criminal. Ahora odiándome.

 **-[no Doc., lo que estás haciendo está forzando mi mano. He estado aguardando, a la espera de la oportunidad correcta ¡pero no puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo dejar que nos sumerjas aún más en la oscuridad! ¡Soy Peter Parker! ¡Estoy de Vuelta! ¡Y esto es solo el principio, porque te juro que seré….! ¡LIBRE!]** –

El Incidente con Superior Venom, en donde la parte de mí mismo regreso a la mente y lo libero del Simbionte.

Luego el regreso del Duende verde, donde él no puede hacer nada para derrotarlo, donde el entiende que solo una persona puede derrotar al duende. Yo mismo.

-¡Mi Turno! –

Sacrificándose, para salvar a la que fue el amor de su vida, borro su mente y recuerdos para traerme de regreso, para traer de regreso a The Amazing Spider-Man.

 **(Fin Ost)**

- **cómo pudieron ver, esto es lo que pasara futuramente con la vida de este Spider-Man, aunque al final regresaras, tendrás grandes dificultades para que todos vuelvan a aceptarte, lidiaras con el odio de Black Cat y muchas cosas que Otto dejo atrás** –explico el Maestro Tejedor.

Gwen se abrazó a mí, pude escuchar sus ligeros sollozos, no sé cómo se debe de sentir justo ahora, pero yo, mi puño derecho estaba cerrado con fuerza, lo cerraba con tanta fuerza, que de no ser porque estoy muerto seguramente saldría sangre de este.

Otto…. Tal vez mantuviste a Nueva York a salvo, pero no fuiste un héroe.

Un héroe no asesina.

Un héroe no acribilla.

Un héroe no extorsiona.

Un héroe no menosprecia a nadie.

Un héroe ve por los demás antes que por sí mismo.

Un héroe da el ejemplo a los demás.

Tu… fuiste más un Anti-héroe, fuiste más como el Punisher.

Después de eso, tome un largo suspiro y me tranquilice un poco – ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –

En eso, Maestro Tejedor señalo una parte de la red de la vida. Estaba por completo en blanco, parecía estar recién elaborada pues no tenía imagen de alguna versión de Spider-Man en ella.

- **esta, es una parte de la red, la cual aún no tiene un héroe de la red de la vida…. Un lugar en donde puedes tener un nuevo comienzo** –dijo mientras señalaba dicha parte de la red, y en eso comenzaron a pasar imágenes, un mundo parecido al nuestro, pero diferente al mismo tiempo.

Donde los súper héroes también son cosa de todos los días, pero ellos son aceptados.

 **-este mundo es en donde ser Superior no significa nada, un mundo en donde toda clase de héroe es aceptado, donde con tan solo ser Sorprendente es suficiente** –

Ok, tentador, pero ya tuve muchos tratos como estos en el pasado, Mephisto es uno de ellos y no quiero que salga algo chueco por esto.

- **si temes que haiga algún truco, no te preocupes, tu vida ha sido tu vida, no de nadie más** –parece que noto mis preocupaciones – **naturalmente, no me meto con los sucesos de la red de la vida, solo observo y vigilo, pero contigo hare una excepción, mereces esto y mucho más** –

-entonces si es mi vida…. Y mis opciones…..ok, envíame a este universo –le respondió mientras veía ese hueco de la red, pero en eso vi a Gwen, la cual se había mantenido en silencio, yo la observe –lo siento Gwen, por fin estaríamos juntos, pero ahora…. –

-descuida Peter –me dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi mejilla –eres Spider-Man, es tu deber ayudar a los demás, un Gran Poder, Conlleva Una Gran Responsabilidad….. Lo entiendo –

Va ser duro tener que dejarla otra vez, pero al menos, puedo despedirme de ella esta vez.

- **no sé por qué hacen esto** –hablo el Maestro Tejedor llamando nuestra atención – **ustedes estarán juntos una vez que vallan allá** –

Espera, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

- **así es, te dije que merecías mucho y más** –

-¿pero, porque? –

- **miren esa parte de la red** –dijo mientras nos mostraba una parte de la red, una cercana al centro.

En ella, había una versión de Spider-Man, pero joven, parecía de unos 13 años, su traje era de color negro y blanco casi parecido al de Spider-Girl.

Este chico no trabajaba solo, pues tenía varios compañeros y amigos, pero en eso nos sorprendimos cuando lo vimos fuera del traje y la máscara.

El chico era parecido a mí, con el cabello negro y ojos azules, pero lo que nos sorprendió fue escuchar su nombre, Max Benjamín Parker Stacy.

El Sorprendente Joven Araña.

Hijo mío (aunque al parecer fallecí) y de Gwen, quien logre salvar, pero no solo él era nuestro hijo pues teníamos una hija que era muy exacta a su madre, Jessica May Parker Stacy.

La Espectacular Chica Araña.

- **esta parte de la red, es una versión casi exacta de su mundo, pero con diferencias, como puedes ver aquí lograste salvar a tu primer amor Gwen, y te casaste con ella y formaste una familia, aunque falleciste fuiste recordado como lo que eres… un héroe** –

-así que….. Dices que –hablo Gwen mientras que algunas lágrimas parecían salir de su rostro y yo casi no puedo dejar de expresar una gran sonrisa.

Uno de mis más grandes sueños.

Una vida con Gwen, anteriormente lo había vivido, pero en todo el asunto de House of M.

Así que eso no era real, solo una alteración producida por Wanda, aunque se lo debo porque pude pasar un tiempo maravilloso con Gwen y mi hijo en esa realidad.

En eso, la parte de la red la cual no tenían un héroe, en la cual iríamos, comenzó a brillar, hasta que se volvió un portal.

- **muy bien….. Todo está listo** –dijo el Maestro Tejedor mientras que Gwen y yo nos tomábamos de la mano.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el portal y finalmente lo cruzamos al momento de que un gran brillo nos cegara para que después todo se volviera negro.

Fin POV Peter.

Peter y Gwen gimieron ligeramente mientras que los rayos del sol le molestaban los ojos. Ambos abrieron los ojos, para encontrarse al otro en frente de ellos, los ojos de ambos comenzaron a brillar y sus sonrisas comenzaron a crecer lentamente.

Estaban juntos nuevamente, después de haber sido separados por el Duende, no habían palabras que pudieran expresar lo felices que estaban.

Pero como bien dicen que una acción vale más que mil palabras, ambos hicieron una simple cosa.

Besarse.

Besarse con pasión, besarse con cariño, besarse con amor.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que ambos habían estado juntos, mucho tiempo.

Mientras que su beso continuaba, sus brazos abrazaron al otro con fuerza, sus labios seguían juntos, hubieran seguido y tal vez llegar hasta el final, pero.

-BUUUAAAA…..BUUUAAAA…. –

Ese sonido los detuvo en seco de sus acciones mientras que sus ojos se abrían grandes.

Ambos se levantaron de su cama, la cual era grande de tamaño matrimonial y la habitación en la que se encontraban era bastante decente de clase media. Pero el sonido que había llamado su atención volvió a aparecer y salieron de la habitación para caminar por un pasillo y llegar en frente de una habitación cuya puerta estaba entreabierta y dentro de esta provenía el sonido.

Abrieron la puerta por completo para ver que había dentro de esta, y se sorprendieron al ver que la habitación estaba pintada por completo de un color azul cielo y este tenía figuras pintadas de telarañas blancas y en todo el cuarto había cosas para que un bebe la habitara, y la cuna en frente de ellos era un indicativo de que así era.

-BUUUAAAA…..BUUUAAAA…. –

Y ese ruido seguía proviniendo de esa cuna.

Ambos caminaron por la habitación y se asomaron a la cuna para ver algo que los sorprendió.

En el interior, había una hermosa bebe de cabello rubio, vestida con una pijama de cuerpo completo de color rosa.

La pequeña lloraba mucho, Gwen aunque sorprendida de encontrarse con esa pequeña en la cuna, acerco sus brazos a ella para tomarla y cargarla, luego comenzó a mecerla lentamente esperando que la pequeña se lograra calmar un poco y mientras lo hacía comenzó a arrullarla para calmarla un poco; Peter quien veía todo, aunque sorprendido también estaba enternecido por la escena frente a él, ver a Gwen comportarse de manera tan maternal hacia la pequeña le gustaba.

-(pero…) –pensaba mientras fruncía un poco el ceño – (¿Cómo es que esta pequeña está aquí?) –

-Peter –Gwen le llamo la atención al castaño para ver que esta tenía una nota en su mano mientras que sostenía a la pequeña –hay una nota –dijo mientras que Peter se acercaba para que juntos leyeran dicha nota.

Y esta dice así:

Queridos Peter y Gwen.

Esta es una sorpresa más de mi parte, la niña que esta con ustedes, esta era la que estaba destinada a ser su hija, si Gwen no hubiese muerto, ella tiene su parecido con su otra hija de la red Jessica Parker, pero es completamente diferente, pues ustedes llamarían a esta niña Lucy Annei Parker.

Este es mi otro regalo para ustedes, espero que disfruten de esto.

Pd: oficialmente ustedes están casados, así que felicidades Sr. y Sra. Parker.

Atte.

Maestro Tejedor.

Después de que leyeron esa nota, las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la recién enterada Pareja casada.

Peter por fin tenía todo lo que él había deseado, una familia, hecha con su primer gran amor, juntos, casados, con una bella hija.

Jamás pensó que él tendría que agradecer a Otto por esto, pero gracias a él, tenía esta nueva vida.

Esta grandiosa vida.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST - 01 - You Say Run)**

-[llamando a todas las unidades] –eso les llamo la atención a la pareja los cuales salieron del cuarto mientras que Gwen sostenía a Lucy en brazos, para llegar a la sala en donde había una radio la cual transmitía dicha frecuencia – [reportan un 10-30 en la calle 19 Oeste en Broadway, el atacante es un hombre blanco 30 y tantos aproximadamente entre 80 y 90 kg, cabello rubio hasta los hombros, se le vio en coche hasta el este por la calle 19] –

Cuando la transmisión termino, Peter dirigió su mirada en Gwen la cual solo le sonrio.

-Peter… atrápalos –

El castaño solo sonrio al momento de salir corriendo de la habitación mientras que Gwen comenzo a caminar hacia la ventana de la habitación con Lucy en brazos, una vez que estuvo frente a la ventana vio pasar un borrón rojo y azul a gran velocidad para luego ver una silueta columpiándose a la lejanía.

-¿ves eso Lucy? –dijo Gwen a su hija la cual había dejado de llorar para abrir sus ojos revelando un color marrón la cual miro hacia donde Gwen miraba –ese es tu padre –y la pequeña solo dio una adorable sonrisa sin dientes.

En el crimen, justo ahora se llevaba a cabo una persecución, el auto el cual parece era un convertible que anteriormente se estaba mencionando estaba pasando por las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York, chocando con casi todo auto que iba pasando mientras que las patrullas trataban de seguirlos, pero era muy difícil pues estos trataban de evitar chocar contra los demás autos, en eso una de las patrullas, que había logrado ponerse al lado del auto del criminal recibió un disparo por parte de este en las llantas lo cual hiso que perdiera el control para después ir chocando contra las demás patrullas y en eso una salió volando por el choque he iba directo hacia los peatones que intentaron cubrirse del impacto inminente pero este jamás llego.

Al fijarse vieron que el auto suspendía en el aire producto de unas redes las cuales lo sostenían, lo único curioso de estas redes es que parecían ser una – ¿una Telaraña? –, en eso una figura paso columpiándose directo al persecución.

Ese alguien, era Peter en su nuevo Traje de Spider-Man, el cual era muy parecido al anterior, pero este tenía unas mejoras más.

 **(N.A: Imaginen que es el traje de Spider-Man Homecoming, asi me ahorro explicaciones)**

Spider-Man seguía columpiándose con sus telarañas al momento de comenzar a descender un poco para seguir al criminal, el cual al darse cuenta que era perseguido dejo el volante por unos momentos para tomar su arma para comenzar a disparar.

Spider-Man comenzo a hacer acrobacias en el aire y mientras se columpiaba para eludir todas y cada una de las balas y en eso lanzo unas "balas telaraña" las cuales golpearon al criminal para aturdirlo por unos momento dándole el momento perfecto al héroe de aterrizar en el maletero del auto y cuando el criminal estaba por disparar Spider-Man lanzo una telaraña al arma para después tomarla y destruirla.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto espantado al ver al héroe frente a él.

-nadie importante… solo soy Spider-Man –

Tiempo más tarde, en el departamento de Policía de Nueva York.

-¿Qué pasa con el 10-30 que fue reportado hace rato? –pregunto el jefe del departamento de policía mientras caminaba por los pasillos del lugar con rumbo a la salida.

-hubo un choque durante la persecución, una patrulla casi cae encima de unos civiles –informo un oficial caminando al lado del jefe dando el informe recibido.

-¡eso es terrible! –

-por suerte algo detuvo el impacto y salvo tanto a los policías como a los civiles, según los informes fue una telaraña y…. –

-espera –dijo el jefe mientras se detenía ya afuera del departamento de policía y el oficial se quedó de pie frente a el – ¿escuche claramente? ¿Dijiste una…telaraña? –

-asi es señor, de hecho….. – pero en eso se detuvo al ver algo sorprendente por detrás del capitán, y este al ver la cara del oficial se dio la vuelta para ver lo mismo.

Frente a ellos, atado y colgando por una telaraña estaba el criminal que anteriormente fue reportado el cual se retorcía tratando de liberarse mientras gritaba cosas como.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! ¡ARRÉSTENME! ¡BÁJENME DE AQUÍ! –

En eso la gente comenzo a ver hacia arriba para ver al héroe arácnido desplazarse por los edificios cercanos del lugar para después lanzar una telaraña y columpiarse a lejos mientras era grabado en video por muchos que lo veían irse.

-¿Qué fue eso? –

-señor –dijo el oficial llamando la atención del capitán –aquí hay una nota –dijo mientras mostraba una nota en manos que había caído al suelo, y en eso la leyeron.

Cortesía de su Amigable Vecino The Amazing Spider-Man.

Tal parece esta ciudad tiene su propio héroe con poderes.

Mientras que con Spider-Man, el comenzo a Correr por el techo de un edificio, para que una vez llegara al borde dar un gran salto para estar por encima de las calles de la ciudad y llegar hasta otro edificio que estaba al frente.

Comenzo a correr por este para luego agacharse para esquivar una tubería, después se adhirió a una pequeño techo de una losa para luego soltarse y seguir corriendo hasta que una pared obstruyo su camino y este solo dio un salto para adherirse a ella y comenzar a escalarla y llegar al techo de otro edificio.

Finalmente corrió por el techo hasta llegar al borde y dar un salto para caer en caída libre y veía como la calle comenzaba a acercarse a él.

THWIP

Pero el disparo una telaraña para comenzar a columpiarse para llegar al borde de un edificio y detenerse para luego mirar la ciudad.

Esta era su nueva oportunidad.

Tenía su vida de regreso, la de su primer amor, y su hija.

Un nuevo comienzo.

La oportunidad de que Spider-Man haga el bien.

Una nueva vida.

Pero no olvidaría su camino.

No sabía lo que esta nueva vida le tendría preparado, pero haría frente a los nuevos retos próximos….. Nunca olvidara las palabras que marcaron el inicio, los interludios, el final de su primer camino y ahora el comienzo de uno nuevo.

Un Gran Poder, Conlleva Una Gran Responsabilidad.

Es su Don.

Su deber.

Él es Spider-Man.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Una nueva vida da comienzo, la vida de nuestro arácnido favorito no será como antes, pero el estará listo, el próximo capítulo:** **14 Años Después, Volver a ser Maestro.**

 **Yo: espero que este nuevo fic les haya gustado a todos. Porque a mi sí.**

 **Yo: dejen reviews dando sus opiniones y o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	2. 14 Años Después, Volver a ser Maestro

**The Amazing Spider-Man Teacher of Hero Academia** **.**

 **Yo: hola a todos, aquí tengo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, bueno no les molestare más con esto, pero antes a dar los Reviews:**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: me alegra que te guste.**

 **olakeace3225022: me alegra que no te arrepintieras de leer el fic, y espero que este capítulo te guste.**

 **Magna ryunoid: gracias por el review, y si me esforcé mucho en ese capítulo.**

 **Yo: a darle.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo marvel y Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

-[mmmm] –inteligencia Artificial, Robot, radio, intercomunicador o Androide hablando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.2 14 Años Después, Volver a ser Maestro.

Habían pasado 14 años desde que su vida tuvo un nuevo inicio.

14 años desde que Spider-Man había aparecido en este nuevo mundo en donde se había vuelto uno de los mejores héroes del mundo.

Y las cosas eran mejores que nunca.

-[llamen a central el incidente de la grúa se ha vuelto muy serio, necesitaremos refuerzos} –

Eran los informes de unja patrulla de policía mientras que a unos metros, por encima de un edificio de la Ciudad de Nueva York se encontraba una Grúa, pero esta parecía estar fuera de control pues la Pluma la cual sostenía una viga estaba tambaleándose y moviéndose a diferentes direcciones mientras que el operador de dicha maquina intentaba hacer algo.

-apaguen el generador –dijo el operador tratando de hacer algo, pero en eso vio que la viga se dirigía al edifican enfrente de él.

Mientras que en dicho edificio, en una habitación la cual parecía una sala de recepción se encontraba justo ahora 3 chicas las cuales se encontraban en una sesión de fotos.

-muy bien, hagan de cuenta que aman a la copiadora –dijo el fotógrafo mientras tomaba más fotos mientras que las chicas tomaban poses y el disparaba, pero en eso vio una de las fotos y frunció el ceño – ¿Qué está haciendo esa cosa en mi fondo? –

En eso, tanto el cómo las modelos vieron que detrás de ellos, por la ventana se veía la viga comenzar a acercarse y rápido se tiraron al suelo para no recibir el golpe de la viga la cual rompió la ventana y parte de la pared.

En eso los escombros comenzaron a caer hacia las calles de la ciudad y todos los civiles trataban de salvarse para que ninguno les callera encima.

Mientras que en eso, una patrulla del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York llego al lugar y en una de ellas salio el capitán del departamento de Policía.

-Capitán, tal parece hay un corto no la pueden apagar –informo un oficial al capitán.

-¡comunícate con Edison que corten la corriente de la manzana! –ordeno el capitán mientras que dicho oficial comenzo a hablar por la radio para dar la orden.

Mientras que de regreso al lugar de la sesión, todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie al creer que el peligro ya había pasado, pero….

-¡HAY VIENE DE NUEVO! –

Esta vez, la pluma de la Grúa estaba por chocar con el edificio, pero esta no parecía ir en dirección al piso en el que se encontraban, iba al piso de abajo. Todos comenzaron a correr la mayor cantidad de distancia para salvarse, pero la Pluma atravesó el piso de abajo y destruyo los soportes de la parte del suelo de donde se encontraban y este se inclinó y todo mueble comenzo a deslizarse hasta caer a las calles a gran altura.

Mientras que una de las modelos no logro salvarse y esta comenzaba a deslizarse mientras trataba de sujetarse de aquello que pudiera y eso fue el cordón del teléfono el cual detuvo su caída antes de llegar al borde, pero luego este no soporto el peso por mucho más y se rompió y ella comenzo a caer nuevamente, pero logro esta vez agarrarse del borde.

Las personas por debajo de lo que sucedía solo podían esperar que pudiera pasar ante la suerte de esa chica, ¿se salvaría? ¿Caería? ¿Quién la salvaría?

La respuesta a esa pregunta llego rápida mente cuando al parecer una pequeña niña logro divisar algo ir en rápida velocidad hacia allá.

-miren –dijo la pequeña señalando lo que veía, y asi todos comenzaron a mirar en esa dirección para luego comenzar a vitorear.

The Amazing Spider-Man se encontraba columpiándose a gran velocidad tratando de llegar al lugar, anteriormente se había enterado de ese suceso gracias a la frecuencia de la policía y salio a la acción.

Él tuvo que columpiarse más rápido, pues vio que la grúa estaba por volver a golpear el edificio y supo que esta vez la chica podría caer.

Y tal y como pensó asi fue, el golpe hiso que la parte del suelo en la cual la chica se sostenía se destruyera y esta comenzo a caer en caída libre.

Dando un último impulso se soltó de su telaraña para comenzar a descender y después comenzo a eludir los escombros que salieron volando por el choque – ¡YA VOY! –

Dio un giro para eludir un escombro, después uso otro para darse impulso y dar u8n gran salto para llegar hasta la chica y tomarla justo antes de que dos grandes pedazos de escombros la aplastaran.

La chica solo se sostuvo al cuerpo de su salvador mientras que este junto por un momento los brazos a sus costados para luego separarlos y de estos salieran una especie de red y comenzo a planear en el aire para aterrizar en el suelo.

-¿estás bien? –pregunto Spider-Man mientras soltaba a la chica.

-sí, lo estoy, gracias Spider-Man –

Pero en eso, el sentido arácnido se activó y Spider-Man levanto su mirada para ver como un gran escombro estaba por caerles encima, pero justo en eso.

-¡lo tengo! –

Una mano gigante salio de la nada y esta atrapo el gran escombro salvando tanto al héroe como a la chica, Spider-man dirigió su vista para ver como un chico el cual tenía una de sus manos vueltas de un gran tamaño sostenía ese pedazo de escombro.

Pero no solo el, había algunos otros que levitaban los escombros, otros que los destruían a golpes y otras cosas más.

Para Spider-Man sería algo sumamente extraño ver esto, pero descubrió algo sumamente increíble de este mundo.

Todo esto empezó en la ciudad de Qing Qing, China. Un día fue anunciado el nacimiento de un "bebe Luminiscente"

Y luego comenzaron a pasar cosas paranormales en todas partes del planeta y no podía ser explicado. Paso el tiempo…..y lo paranormal se volvió normal….

La sociedad actual está compuesta de súper hombres, o como cualquiera quiera llamarlos, y alrededor del 80% de la población mundial cuanta con una "Constitución Física" Especial.

Los disturbios se sucedían por todas partes y dadas las circunstancias de todos eso, y como el sueño de muchos se volvió realidad apareció esta nueva Profesión….

Dado que el número de fenómenos Paranormales cada vez eran más, el número de crímenes aumento con ello. Y cuando los gobiernos se vieron atados de pies y manos…Las más valientes Personas parecidas a esos héroes salidos de Comics o de su anterior mundo entraron en acción.

Mantenían en raya lo paranormal y defendían a los civiles de los malvados. Muy pronto y gracias a la opinión pública, los héroes tras recibir ciertos derechos civiles vieron sus actividades profesionales oficialmente reconocidas, y para compensar sus esfuerzos: ¡recibían sus salarios directamente del estado y eran aclamados por las multitudes!….. Una muy buena noticia para Peter quien había estado en el negocio contra el crimen por algunos 20 años.

Pero para Peter lo mejor era esto, tenía el apoyo de la ciudad, el cariño, la confianza, no tenía que preocuparse por quien quiera desprestigiarlo, porque lo odiaran, le dispararan o lanzaran cosas al verlo.

Pero había algo más que lo tenía feliz, y eso estaba en casa.

THWIP

Viendo que la policía podría tener todo bajo control y más al ver la hora en un reloj cercano vio la hora.

2:45 PM

-(15 minutos….. justo a tiempo) –pensó el héroe al momento de salir columpiándose por la ciudad.

15 minutos después.

RIIIINNNGGG

Justo ahora, en otra parte de la ciudad, en una escuela secundaria, todos los alumnos se encontraban saliendo.

-oye Lucy vamos al Karaoke esta noche, que dices ¿vienes?–

-hoy no puedo, será para la próxima –respondió una chica de cabello rubio y ojos marrones.

Dicha chica era nada más y nada menos que Lucy Annei Parker.

La chica de ahora 14 años había cambiado mucho, pues su cabello rubio lo tenía recogido en dos coletas, viste una camiseta rosa oscuro y los pantalones de tonalidad malva-grisácea con una franja roja a los lados, junto con unos zapatos negros.

Ella es muy atenta, dedicada y amable además se ser algo ingenua e inocente en algunas cosas, pero que eso no les engañe pues ella heredo el intelecto de sus padres así como la capacidad de perdonar y siempre ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite.

Una cosa más, también había heredado los poderes de su padre, pero con unos más extras, un poder de camuflaje y también un Toque Venenoso, el cual consistía en una ligera descarga eléctrica la cual era usada para paralizar a un oponente.

-ok, nos vemos Lucy –se despidieron los amigos de la chica mientras que esta se quedó cerca de la entrada esperando que la recogieran.

Su padre había quedado en venir por ella para llevarla a casa, pues él tiene el día libre del trabajo, pero anteriormente vio las noticias de la grúa fuera de control y vio a su padre salvar a la chica que casi cae.

Ella ya sabía dela identidad secreta de su padre, después de todo en algunas ocasiones lo llego a ver desayunando con el traje puesto.

-Lucy –y hablando de la araña.

Lucy vio a su padre llegar en un auto simple y compacto y abrió la puerta del pasajero al lado y ella rápido fue hacia allí para entrar al auto e irse.

Peter había cambiado en estos 14 años, su cabello castaño había crecido un poco ya que este le llegaba hasta los hombros, su vestimenta consiste justo ahora de unos pantalones cafés con zapatos negros, una camisa de manga larga blanca y sobre esta un chaleco negro.

Ella se sentía muy orgullosa de llamarse la hija de Peter Parker, él es su inspiración, su modelo a seguir, su héroe.

El camino de regreso a la casa Parker fue tranquilo, tanto padre como hija conversaban un poco con referencia a su día.

-y luego dijo… tal vez no tengo dinero, pero tengo golpes de reserva –

-tu amiga tiene que mejorar en sus frases –

-bueno uno no puede ser el mejor dando frases repentinas como tu papá –dijo Lucy mientras daba una sonrisa, había relatado justo ahora como ella y una de sus amigas habían ayudado a un chico que era molestado por los matones de la escuela.

Un par de minutos después, Peter detuvo el auto enfrente de una casa simple de un suburbio de Queens. Ambos bajaron del auto para ir hacia el interior de la casa.

-Gwen, Benjy ya llegamos /mamá, hermanito estamos aquí –dijeron ambos mientras entraban a la casa.

-PAPÁ, LUCY –grito una voz llamando la atención de los dos y en eso una pequeña figura salto abrazando a Peter con fuerza.

-hola campeón –dijo Peter mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza del chico.

Este era un chico de unos 12 años de pelo corto castaño y ojos azules.

El viste una camisa de color gris claro, una sudadera con capucha roja, pantalón gris oscuro y zapatillas de deporte rojos con blanco.

El chico era el 2do hijo de Peter y Gwen, Benjamín Kaine Parker Stacy, el chico nació un año y medio después de que llegaran a este mundo, y tanto Peter como Gwen decidieron nombrarlo Benjamín en honor tanto del Tío Ben, como de su Hermano/Clon Ben Rylle, y Kaine en honor de su aún vivo hermano quien tomo el manto de Scarlet Spider.

Su hijo también heredo los poderes arácnidos, pero le hiso honor a su segundo nombre pues este tenía los poderes de su tío Kaine, las telarañas orgánicas, los aguijones venenosos y desde luego uno de los poderes únicos del mismo Kaine "La Marca de Kaine".

-hola Peter, Lucy –y apareció Gwen desde la cocina, Gwen también había cambiado.

Su cabello rubio había sido cortado hasta la altura del cuello, ahora usaba una camisa a cuadros verde, pantalones morados y sandalias de color marrón.

Gwen se acercó hasta su esposo e hija para primero abrazar a Lucy la cual feliz regreso el abrazo y después Gwen beso a Peter quien respondio el beso.

-¡QUÉ ASCO! –dijo Benjamín mientras hacia una mueca de asco y sacaba la lengua, a pesar de tener 12 años él era lago inmaduro, cosa la cual parece saco de la personalidad de su padre como Spider-Man – ¡compartan babas en otro lado! –

-oh vamos Ben no seas asi –dijo su hermana mayor mientras se arrodillaba un poco para estar a su altura –es natural que Mamá y Papá quieran mostrar su afecto… ¿Qué me dices si nosotros mostramos el nuestro? –dijo esto último con una clara expresión de inocencia, ignorando por completo lo que esto podría significar.

El efecto fue inmediato, pues Benjamín quedo tieso como una roca, sus ojos abiertos bien grandes, su piel comenzo a ponerse verde y después poner una cara de asco más grande –¡OLVÍDALO! ¡QUÉ RARA ERES! –y dio un salto para pegar sus pies al techo y comenzar a correr por este.

-¡benjamín ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras por el techo?!–dijo Gwen mientras veía como su hijo corría por el techo para llegar al 2do piso. Ignorando como Peter y Lucy chocaban los cinco para luego Gwen volteara a verlos –bueno la cena está casi lista los llamara una vez que lo esté –dijo Gwen mientras iba de regreso a la cocina, pero antes de eso –por cierto, les llego un sobre a cada uno –dijo mientras les entregaba un sobre a su esposo e hija para ahora si entrar a la cocina.

Lucy en cuanto tomo su sobre fue hacia el 2do piso a su habitación para leer la carta, mientras que Peter se sentó en un sofá de la sala.

Una vez cómodo, miro el sobre para saber quién fue el que lo envió, y vio que la dirección de donde vino era nada más que Japón, pero vio un Logotipo en el sobre y rápido lo reconoció, el símbolo era el de una gran "U" y dentro de esta una "A".

Era el logotipo de la más prestigiosa academia de Héroes de todo Japón, una academia a la cual muchos podían intentar entrar pero no muchos lo lograban, Peter sabía muy bien de esa academia pues había visto en las noticias no solo cuando esta fue abierta sino también la cantidad de héroes que salieron de esta.

Decidido comenzo a leerla.

Estimado Sr. Parker. (No era de precaución que supieran su identidad secreta pues todos los héroes estaban registrados por el gobierno pero sus identidades secretas no eran públicas para el público y los Super villanos…. No como en Civil War)

Se le informa por medio de esta carta, que fue seleccionado para ser uno de los nuevos profesores para los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso a la Academia U.A.

Fue seleccionado debido a su gran devoción asu deber de héroe y usted podría ayudar a enfocar ese camino y devoción a los jóvenes estudiantes en su camino por ser héroes los cuales serán el futuro no solo del país de Japón sino también del mundo.

Su trabajo como Spider-Man ha sido algo que muchos han admirado, no solo los civiles, o los jóvenes que sueñan con convertirse en héroes, sino incluso por los mismos héroes que han trabajado con usted en algunas ocasiones o que han escuchado de usted durante años; sus acciones de ayudar al débil cuando este más lo necesita, no importa la situación, desde un ataque de Super villano, incendios o un robo de criminales, usted hace lo correcto sin importar lo que pase.

Por eso esperamos que pueda aceptar esta invitación para ser un profesor.

Esperamos su respuesta.

Atte.

Director de la Academia U.A.

Después de leer la carta, Peter la cerro para luego pensar en todo lo que decia.

Cuando inicio como The Amazing Spider-Man a los 15 años de regreso en su mundo original, durante su camino como héroe nada fue fácil, tenía que lidiar con muchas cosas y todos lo vieron como una amenaza la mayor parte del tiempo gracias a Jameson.

Incluso algunos de los héroes con los que se topó por primera vez en un primer momento solo lo vieron como un charlatán que no se callaba y que no tomaba nada en serio, sin tomarse la molestia de primero conocerlo más a fondo.

Pero después de que llego a este mundo, todos lo vieron como un héroe, tenían su confianza depositada en él, los héroes con los que llego a toparse lo veían como a un igual y una inspiración para los jóvenes que eran el futuro del mundo.

Tantas cosas buenas que le han pasado en todos estos años en este mundo.

Peter saco una hoja en limpio y en esta comenzo a escribir una carta de respuesta a la academia, para luego tomar un sobre, escribir los datos poner una estampilla y luego meterla en el buzón.

Debido a las cosas buenas que le trajo este mundo, era su momento de regresar el favor, y lo haría formando a los nuevos héroes de este mundo.

Aceptando ser un profesor de la academia U.A.

Mientras que con Lucy.

La chica ahora mismo se encontraba sentada en su cama mientras leía la carta que le había llegado, y estaba muy emocionada.

Pues el sobre mostraba que había sido enviada de parte de la Academia U.A.

Una de las más prestigiosas academias de Super héroes, estaba muy emocionada por esto, pues uno de sus sueños aparte de ser una heroína al igual como lo es su padre, era entrar en dicha academia en donde conocería jóvenes de su edad con Super poderes y aprendería a cómo usar sus poderes.

En cierto que podría aprender por parte de su padre, pero la idea de entrar a U.A. la emocionaba.

Y todo fue mejor pues al leer la carta esta decia que ella podría presentar la prueba de admisión de la academia en unas dos semanas.

Y eso iba a hacer, presentaría el examen de admisión.

Porque su más grande sueño era….. Ser una Heroína.

Un par de minutos más tarde, en la cena.

La familia Parker se encontraba justo ahora sentados en la mesa cenando.

-por cierto Ben –hablo Peter a su hijo – ¿Qué tal tu día? –pregunto interesado en como fue el día de su hijo menor.

-bueno… –comenzo a hablar Benjamín mientras pensaba en algo mientras ignoraba la mirada de su madre la cual parecía decir que dijera algo importante que paso ese mismo día –hoy disecamos ranas –dijo dando lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-el directo sito a Ben hoy –dijo Gwen lo que en verdad tenía que decir su hijo.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Peter sorprendido al igual que Lucy – ¿Por qué? –

-uno de los profesores dijo que Benjamín uso la "Marca Kaine" en el asiento de uno de sus compañeros –respondio Gwen mientras que Benjamín solo hacia una cara como de "no sé de qué hablan, yo no sabía nada".

-no hay prueba alguna de que haya sido yo –dijo Benjamín en su defensa –muchos de mis compañeros tienen poderes de fuego que hacer que la "Marca Kaine" se vea igual, además él se lo merecía –

A Peter esa respuesta no le gustaba mucho que digamos, le recordaba mucho su antigua actitud cuando obtuvo sus poderes y sentía que estaba por encima de todo.

-Benjamín, fíjate en lo que te conviertes. Ese chico, tal vez merecía lo que le paso, pero el simple hecho de poder vencerlo, no te daba el derecho a hacerlo –hablo Peter a su hijo y este solo lo escuchaba con atención mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su plato –no lo olvides…..Un Gran Poder, Conlleva Una Gran Responsabilidad –

Benjamín solo soltó un suspiro, su padre tiene razón, si él quiere ser un héroe como su padre y ser su sucesor en un futuro tiene que comenzar a ser mejor que eso, pero en eso noto la mirada de su padre que luego saco una sonrisa para reconfortarlo.

-pero para la próxima solo usa telaraña, se quedara pegado al asiento pero no habrá marca en el futuro –

-¡PETER! –

-¡anotado! –

Y todos menos Gwen estallaron en carcajadas, aunque Gwen en unos primeros momentos no lo hacía porque esto no le causaba lago de gracia, luego comenzo a reír junto con ellos pues ella aceptaba que su familia era asi, y la amaba como es.

Después de que las risas cesaron, Gwen saco un tema a conversación.

-Peter, Lucy ¿Qué decían las cartas que les mandaron? –pregunto a los dos los cuales dejaron de comer la cena para luego mirarse y después tragar lo que tenían en la boca.

-de la Academia U.A. –respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo y en eso se miraron – ¿Recibiste una carta de U.A.? ¡Deja de imitarme! ¡No tú deja de imitarme! –seguían diciendo tanto padre como hija.

-¿recibieron cartas de U.A.? –pregunto Gwen al ver que tanto su esposo como hija estarían en esa situación un buen rato a menos que alguien interviniera. Ya había pasado en algunas ocasiones.

Después de eso, tanto Peter como Lucy dejaron su pelea verbal para ver a su Esposa/Madre y asentir.

-¡sí, mi carta decia que fui seleccionada para hacer el examen de admisión para entrar a la academia este próximo año! –dijo Lucy mientras hacia una sonrisa mientras hacia la "V" de victoria con sus dedos.

-¡¿Por qué te aceptaron a ti y no a mí?! –Exclamo Benjamín que después de escuchar eso de su hermana no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia – ¡yo también quería entrar! –

-porque apenas solo tienes 12 años –dijo Gwen –aun te faltan unos pocos años más, ya verás que te enviaran una carta –y después de eso dirigió su mirada a Peter -¿Qué decia la tuya? –

-nada importante…. Solo querían que fuera uno de los maestros para los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso –respondio mientras tomaba otro bocado de su cena para luego después de masticarlo y comerlo continuar –y acepte –

3

2

1

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…. –

Ese grito salio de las bocas de Gwen, Lucy y Benjamín, y dicho grito no solo fue tan alto como para poder escucharse en toda la casa, sino también en casi todo el vecindario. Peter tuvo que cubrirse un poco los oídos pues el grito le incomodo un poco la audición, ahora mismo estaba feliz de no ser Logan pues seguramente tendría un fuerte dolor de oídos justo ahora.

Cuando el grito seso, Peter dejo de cubrirse los oídos y vio como ahora las miradas estaban puestas en él.

-¡¿Serás Maestro en la Academia U.A.?! –dijeron al mismo tiempo pero con diferentes reacciones, Gwen y Benjamín sorprendidos, mientras que Lucy feliz de que probablemente su padre pudiese ser su maestro en la academia; Peter solo asintió y explico porque acepto, para poder ayudar a orientar a los futuros héroes de este mundo, que los motivaría a superarse para ser grandes héroes, apoyarlos en sus momentos de duda y peores momentos.

La familia de Peter estaba sonriendo por la explicación de Peter, y digamos que con todo esto no solo irían Peter y Lucy, también irían Gwen y Benjamín, la primera para tratar de entrar a un trabajo de tecnología pues estaba muy interesada en el avance tecnológico de Japón, y Benjamín porque quería saber cómo era la vida de un chico Japonés y saber que se sentía estar dentro de una academia Japonesa con en algunos Programas que vio en TV.

-pero eso si –dejo de hablar por un momento para luego ver a sus dos hijos –si es que llego a ser su profesor en algún caso, no esperen un trato favorecedor de mi parte –advirtió pues sabía que ningún profesor podría mostrar preferencia ante ningún alumno, menos si está relacionado con uno.

Los dos chicos asintieron.

-entonces ¿saben lo que significa? –pregunto Peter a toda la familia y fue Lucy quien respondió.

-¡LOS PARKER VAN A JAPÓN! –

DONG

Ese sonido llamo la atención de todo y en eso vieron a Benjamín el cual había sacado un Gong de la nada y lo había golpeado haciendo el sonido.

-y me dijeron que comprar el Gong fue una pérdida de tiempo y dinero –

Tiempo después, unos días en el aeropuerto.

-¿todo listo? –pregunto Gwen mientras miraba a su Familia con las maletas en mano.

-si/claro/desde luego –

-Peter ¿no te olvidas de llevar….? –pregunto Gwen pues sabía que había algo importante que su esposo nunca podía dejar en casa.

-no, aquí esta –dijo mientras señalaba un maletín de metal algo grande, en dicho maletín no solo estaba su traje, también estaban sus lanza-redes y algunas otras cosas más en las que estuvo trabajando.

-[atención el vuelo 605 con destino a Japón está por partir] –escucharon por el altavoz y rápido supieron que era el mejor momento de abordar.

Tiempo más tarde.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que el avión había despegado y la Familia Parker iba hacia Japón.

-las instrucciones de seguridad están escritas en Haiku –dijo Lucy al leer el panfleto.

Mientras que Benjamín se encontraba jugando con un juego de video portátil para entretenerse durante el viaje, pero una de las azafatas le había pedido que por favor apagara el aparato y el chico lo hiso ya que era motivo de seguridad.

-valla, jamás imagine que Jim Belushi hiciera tantas películas –decía Gwen al ver un panfleto en manos donde decía información de películas hechas por el autor Belushi.

-sí, es sorprendente –le dijo Peter –de hecho están filmando una ahora mismo en el baño, creo que la transmitirán en el avión al terminar –dijo mientras señalaba el baño a un par de metros detrás de ellos en donde ahora mismo había un equipo pequeño de grabación.

En eso vieron pasar al actor Jim Belushi caminando paso a paso vestido nada más con una toga y una rama en su oreja tal y como lo haría un griego o romano mientras decía "Toga, Toga, Toga 2000"

-¡OYE ESA FUE MI IDEA! –

Mientras que en otro lugar.

En Japón, en el estacionamiento de una playa, justo ahora una camioneta estaba estacionándose, y de esta salió un hombre en exceso delgado, vestido con unos pantalones verdes, zapatos cafés y una camiseta blanca. En esta forma se aprecia que la ropa le queda holgada

Su cabello era rubio largo, despeinado y alborotado y dos mechones caen enmarcando su huesuda cara, sus ojos aparecen sombreados (como si de grandes ojeras se tratase), pero la diferencia es que sus pupilas azules son visibles.

Este tipo tenía por nombre Yagi Toshinori, o como mejor conocen a su otro yo, All Might.

Aunque naturalmente All Might es un hombre de mucho musculo muy parecido a Hulk pero de aspecto más humano.

¿Porque tiene ese aspecto en vez del que con lo que lo conocen?, ¿y porque está en esa playa?, esas preguntas serán respondidas justo ahora.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost - Dragon Force)**

-RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH… –

Ese gran grito llego a sus oídos al momento en que levantara la vista para ver algo sorprendente.

De pie, sobre un montón de chatarra metálica sumamente pesada que iba desde, llantas, casilleros, partes o incluso autos completos, había un chico de 14 años, con pecas, ojos verdes y el cabello alborotado de color verde.

El chico tenía puestos zapatillas deportivas blancas y un pantalón deportivo verde con líneas blancas, no tenía puesta camisa revelando su flaco pero tonificado cuerpo.

-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH… –

Ese chico era Izuku Midoriya de 14 años, quien aún seguía dando ese grito mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

All Might comenzó a caminar a un lado del monto de chatarra para ver algo que lo dejo sumamente sorprendido.

-hey, hey, hey – Toda la playa estaba por completo limpia, no había rastro alguno de basura o chatarra, la arena estaba limpia y el agua libre de cualquier desperdicio –Incluso también ha limpiado fuera de donde yo le dije, ¿en serio? –dijo muy sorprendido el rubio.

Se preguntaran la razón de todo esto, verán Izuku tiene un sueño, el sueño de ser un gran héroe como lo es su modelo a seguir, All Might.

Pero lamentablemente él tenía una condición física la cual lo volvía alguien que no podía desarrollar alguna "Individualidad", destrozando por el momento sus sueños. Pero poco le importo, su sueño de ser héroe seguía en pie, aun si sabía que quizás nunca podría desarrollar alguna "Individualidad" en el futuro el mostraría que se podía ser un héroe.

Un día, cuando él iba camino a casa fue atacado por un villano de barro o algo así, dicho villano trato de tomar posición de su cuerpo, pero antes de que eso lograra pasar All Might apareció y salvo a Izuku de este, después de ese suceso Izuku hiso una pregunta a su héroe, si era posible ser un héroe aun sin poseer una "Individualidad"; pero este héroe le dio palabras un poco desalentadoras para después irse para atender una emergencia. Izuku también decidió marcharse para ir de regreso a su hogar con su madre, pero este se desvió para ir hacia un nuevo ataque de villano y este era causado por el mismo villano de barro el cual había poseído a uno de los compañeros de Izuku, Katsuki Bakugo.

Izuku al ver que Al ver que Bakugo se encontraba en problemas, se dirigió hacia él en un impulso de valentía y algo de estupidez y así consiguió algo de tiempo para que All Might lograra salvarlo. Después de eso All Might localizo a Izuku para hablar con él, pues él dijo que estuvo muy impresionado al ver la valentía de Izuku para ir a ayudar a un compañero aun si el posiblemente hubiera salido herido o incluso muerto, y fue en ese momento en que Izuku por fin escucho esas palabras que él había esperado escuchar en su vida de alguien.

"¡Tú Puedes Convertirte En Héroe!"

Él había dicho que era el único digno de heredar su poder.

Verán All Might tiene la "Individualidad" de transferir poder a los demás, el nombre de dicho poder era One For All.

Y la razón por la cual se lo confiaba a Izuku, es porque él sabía que no podría seguir siendo un héroe por mucho tiempo, pues cuando se enfrentó contra un Villano hace 5 años le quedo una herida la cual sufrió graves daños en su sistema respiratorio y una severa perforación en el estómago y paso por muchas cirugías y complicaciones por lo cual no podía podía sus actividades de héroe por más de 3 horas al día.

Por ende en Izuku vio todo lo necesario para ser el heredero de su poder, por ende estuvo entrenando a Izuku durante 10 meses antes del examen de admisión de la Academia U.A y también para adaptar su cuerpo al poder del One For All en dicha playa que anteriormente estaba llena de chatarra y basura.

Izuku sabía que su entrenamiento no sería fácil, y valla que tuvo razón, pues tuvo que aprender a levantar y mover cosas muy pesadas solo con sus manos y dichas cosas pesadas eran desde casilleros, llantas tanto pequeñas, medianas y grandes, autos, barriles y otras cosas más.

Pero claro su entrenamiento no solo se dedicó a eso, también fue a cosas naturales como levantar pesas, lagartijas, abdominales, sentadillas, correr durante las madrugadas hasta la playa, incluso nadar (aunque este último, All Might se lo daba como descanso por tanto trabajo)

Fue como algunos dirían, un verdadero infierno, pero bien valió la pena.

-oh mi…..oh mi…. ¡Diosa! –decía All Might para que dé un momento al otro, pasara de su aspecto esquelético al súper con músculos y toda la cosa.

Izuku estaba por caer a la playa pues lentamente comenzó a perder toda su fuerza por el cansancio y agotamiento, y cayó a gran velocidad, pero antes de caer a la arena, All Might a una gran velocidad logro atraparlo en sus brazos.

-¡Gran Trabajo! –dijo el héroe al chico dándole una gran sonrisa la cual fue respondida por una sonrisa cansada del chico.

-lo logre….. All Might….. Lo logre –

Muchos prospectos a héroes estaban en camino a su nueva vida como estudiantes, y un héroe estaba en camino para ser el guía de dichos chicos.

 ** _(_** **Fin Ost)**

 **Que cosas más pasaran, que será de Lucy e Izuku en el examen, en el próximo episodio: La Araña Y Deku Se Encuentran, El Examen De Admisión a U.A.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	3. La Araña Y Deku Se Encuentran, El Exame

**The Amazing Spider-Man Teacher of Hero Academia** **.**

 **Yo: hola a todos, aquí tengo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, bueno no les molestare más con esto, pero antes a dar los Reviews:**

 **RailMaster: me alegra que te gustara, aquí esta este nuevo capítulo, y con respecto a lo del Fic con Issei como Spider-Man, lo estoy pensando.**

 **Docron: gracias y aquí está el capítulo.**

 **: muchas gracias.**

 **Anakin Namikaze: muchas gracias mi amigo, y es cierto pues siempre me esfuerzo con todos los fics, sobre todo si estos son con Spider-Man.**

 **Goku SSJ 3 Blue: me alegra que te gustara y si hice una referencia de Spider-Man, gran película, pero lo de los Increíbles apenas lo note cuando lo mencionaste.**

 **Magna ryunoid: si bueno, cuando estaba escribiendo la escena del avión, recordé esa parte en los Simpson y no me resistí.**

 **PinkieNeko09: ¡Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas…**

 **Yo: a darle. Por cierto este capítulo estará más concentrado en Lucy e Izuku.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo marvel y Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

-[mmmm] –inteligencia Artificial, Robot, radio, intercomunicador o Androide hablando.

 **-[mmmm] –Espíritu hablando.**

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.3 La Araña Y Deku Se Encuentran, El Examen De Admisión a U.A.

El curso de héroes de la academia U.A. una escuela de entrenamiento para aquellos que tienen el objetivo de ser héroes, ya sea profesionales o de corazón. De entre todos los cursos en todo el país, o quizás el mundo, el suyo es el más grande, popular y competitivo.

Su taza de aprobación es de 300 por años, unos cuantos más unos cuantos menos.

Uno de los héroes que había rechazado el premio Nacional al honor, uno de los mejores héroes All Might.

El héroe que ha resuelto más incidentes en la historia, el héroe de fuego Endeavor

El ganador del premio Best Jeanist por 8 años consecutivos, Best Jeanist.

Y por último, uno de los más grandes de todo el mundo, más conocido por ser el héroe que ve por los demás antes que por sí mismo, aquel que no abandona, aquel que sin importar el nivel del crimen ayuda al que lo necesita, alguien que también rechazo el premio Nacional al Honor, al Valor, y al Heroísmo, aquel que dice "Un Gran Poder, Conlleva Una Gran Responsabilidad", el asombroso The Amazing Spider-Man.

Todos ellos, habían sido llamados para ser profesores para la academia en este año.

El graduarse de U.A. era un requerimiento para ser un héroe, y muchos tomarían el examen de admisión para entrar a dicha academia.

Entre ellos, estaba Izuku quien estaba parado frente a la entrada de la academia, la academia era increíblemente grande, y grandiosa. El chico de cabello verde se preparaba para lo que sería el mayor avance de toda su vida, y con decisión comenzo a caminar hacia el interior, dispuesto a dar el primer paso hacia su sueño de convertirse en héroe.

Unos minutos más tarde, un grupo de chicos estaban de pie y frente a ellos estaba una gran puerta la cual por dentro había una falsa ciudad urbana.

-¿Qué es esto? –

-parece una ciudad –

-¡¿tienen más de una de estas en las instalaciones?! –

-la U.A. es increíble –

Todos estaban usando ropa deportiva entre ellos Izuku, quien justo ahora estaba sumamente nervioso, pues aun recordaba las instrucciones de esta parte del examen.

Anteriormente habían hecho un examen escrito en donde Izuku saco una de las calificaciones más altas, pero después todos habían sido reunidos en una sala de conferencias para darles las instrucciones del próximo examen.

Serían enviados a una batalla urbana falsa, todo esto duraría unos 10 minutos. Durante ese tiempo habría 3 tipos de villanos que deberían de combatir y si los derrotaban ganarían puntos los cuales dependerían de su nivel de dificultad.

-batallas de prueba –dijo Izuku después de calmarse un poco, pero los nervios continuaban en donde mismo, en eso vio a todos en el alrededor y vio que todos parecían no tener ni una sola pisca de nerviosismo – (¿Cómo pueden estar todos tan confiados? ¿Es que no están nerviosos? Incluso tienen equipo que hace juego con su Individualidad) –pensaba mientras veía a todos y también había visto que algunos tenían equipo ya sea mecánico o hecho en casa para ayudarles.

Pero en eso, vio a alguien, vio a una chica de ojos marrones y cabello rubio atado en una coleta baja, la cual tenía un traje deportivo que consistía en una chamarra roja con una araña negra en la espalda, unos pantalones azules con líneas rojas y unas zapatillas deportivas rojas.

Esa era Lucy Parker.

-(¡es la chica que conocí en la entrada de la academia!) –Pensó muy sorprendido ante eso ultimo – (así que le asignaron la misma zona que a mi) –seguía pensando mientras recordaba como la había conocido.

 **Flash Back.**

Izuku había decidió dar el primer paso para cumplir su sueño, cuando de pronto se tropezó con una roca.

Izuku estaba por caer de cara al suelo, pero en eso sintió que alguien lo jalaba de la chaqueta impidiendo que su cara choque contra el suelo.

-¿estás bien? –

Izuku vio por encima de él, de pie a un lado de él, estaba Lucy la cual sujetaba su chaqueta y esta no parecía afectada por su peso, por unos momentos Izuku no sabía que decir, pues también era la primera vez que una persona del genero opuesto, a excepción de su madre, que le hablaba.

-lamento haber usado mis poderes a la ligera, pero es que como estabas por caer pensé que sería un mal presagio, ¿no crees? –Dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa dirigida hacia el chico peli verde para después salir corriendo hacia el interior de la academia – ¡bueno hasta luego y buena suerte!, ¡nos vemos! –se despidió de el con la sonrisa y la mano.

Izuku solo quedo de pie, en su mismo sitio, aun no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar justo hace unos momentos, el hecho de que esa chica lo haya podido sujetar sin importar su peso no era de importancia, lo que parecía importante era otra cosa.

-(hable con una chica) –pensó mientras veía a Lucy alejarse.

Aunque técnicamente fue ella quien hablo.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Y justo ahora, la tenía enfrente a un par de metros haciendo estiramientos para prepararse, y tenía que admitir que era muy hermosa, sus mejillas se enrojecieron al pensar en ello.

-(tal vez debería ir a agradeceré su ayuda) –pensó mientras comenzaba a hacer su camino hacia donde estaba la chica, después de todo aunque pequeña la ayuda debe ser agradecida, pensó el.

Pero en eso, sintió que una mano se posó en su hombro –esa chica parece estar concentrándose y prepararse –

Quien le hablo, era un chico alto y musculoso. Él tiene el pelo negro y lleva gafas. Dicho chico estaba vestido con una camisa azul con líneas negras y pantalones negros.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer? –Pregunto el chico a Izuku – ¿tomaste el examen de admisión para interferir con todos? –

-n…. No….por supuesto que no –dijo Izuku comenzando a ponerse más nervioso mientras agitaba los brazos, y digamos que eso llamo la atención de cierta chica.

-¿ese no es el chico que casi tropieza en la entrada? –susurro Lucy al ver a Izuku a un par de metros de ella hablando con un chico de cabello negro con lentes.

Pero ella no fue la única en notarlo, pues los demás también lo hicieron.

-¿no es el que se avergonzó cuando lo regañaron? –

-al menos, tenemos un rival menos por el cual preocuparnos –

-¡más suerte para nosotros! –

Izuku bajo la cabeza ante las palabras que decían todos de él, y más aún porque tal parece no era la gran cosa y lo veían menos de lo que era. Tal parece con solo estar aquí el daba suerte a los demás, mas no a sí mismo.

-hola otra vez –y en eso Izuku se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona que le hablo, y esa era Lucy –quien lo diría nos volvemos a encontrar…. Soy Lucy Annei Parker –dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Izuku se sonrojo al volver a ser hablado por una chica y más aún por la misma –so…. Soy….. Izuku Midoriya –

Pero antes de que siguieran hablando.

-[bien, comiencen] –se escuchó la voz de uno de los profesores por medio de unos megáfonos por todo los alrededores llamando la atención de todos los aspirantes al momento en que las puertas fueran abiertas y todos comenzaran a salir corriendo hacia la ciudad falsa.

En eso Izuku sintió que alguien lo sujetaba de la mano para después salir corriendo siendo guiado por la misma Lucy.

-¿pero, porque? –

-porque, juntos tenemos más posibilidades de pasar –dijo Lucy mientras dirigía una mirada alegre a Izuku –además, quisiera trabajar junto contigo – y esto último dejo a Izuku nervioso y sonrojado.

Después de entrar y comenzar a avanzar por todo el lugar, y en eso cuando llegaron a uno de una de las paredes salio uno de los enemigos, un robot el cual logró identificar como el de 1 punto.

-[objetivos localizados] –dijo el robot al notar la presencia de los chicos para después avanzar hacia ellos – [eliminar] –

-muy bien Izuku, distráelo –dijo Lucy al momento en que su cuerpo desapareciera de la nada para la sorpresa de Izuku el cual solo se quedó pensando en cómo hacerlo.

POW

Asi que de un momento a otro Izuku dio un fuerte golpe al robot que apenas logro hacerle una abolladura, el entrenamiento de All Might en verdad funciono, aunque eso no era todo lo que Izuku adquirió ya que en eso recordó algo que le dijo All Might cuando Izuku obtuvo el One For All.

"Cuando uses el One For All, Aprieta con fuerza cada musculo de tu cuerpo y grita con todo tu corazón S-"

Pero de la nada un sonido parecido al de la electricidad salio de la nada y vio como todo el robot de 1 punto estaba cubierto y paralizado por lo que parecía ser una ligera aura eléctrica roja para que luego este callera el suelo con los circuitos fritos.

-Gracias, buena distracción Izuku –y de la nada sobre el robot Apareció Lucy la cual le dio al chico una sonrisa –un buen golpe por cierto, yo también lo sentí cuando me subí a su espalda –

-[quedan 6 minutos con 2 segundos] –

-lo mejor será apurarnos –dijo Izuku mientras comenzaban a correr por todo el lugar.

Ante cada vez que avanzaban lograban encontrar algunos robots de puntos y muchos o ya estaban destruidos o eran destruidos por los dos chicos, unas cuantas descargas eléctricas de Lucy y fuertes puñetazos de parte de Izuku ayudaban en mucho en eso.

Pero en eso, cuando llegaron a una calle, vieron un gran tumulto y a muchos de esos robots de puntos.

-a la carga –dijo Lucy mientras ella e Izuku iban en dirección a ellos para combatirlos.

Mientras que en otro lado, en una sala oscura llena de ordenadores en donde mostraban todo lo que pasaba en el examen.

-en este examen práctico, los examinadores no informan de cuantos villanos hay o en donde están. Hay un tiempo limitado para cubrir esa área. Tienen que saber en dónde encontrar a esos villanos –

-saber recabar esa información para saber la situación antes que ninguno otro y la movilidad puede ser usada de muchas formas posibles, el criterio de estar calmando ante cualquier situación y la habilidad pura del combate –

Y todo esto era dicho mientras pasaban imágenes de cada chico haciendo su debut en el examen y en eso paso una imagen de dos ciertos chicos trabajando juntos para pasar –y el trabajo en equipo muestra una gran habilidad para superar el más difícil de los retos. Estas habilidades básicas son necesarias para mantener la paz en las calles, y los puntos son tomados en cuenta en la prueba –

-¿no parece prometedor el grupo de este año? –pregunto una de las personas que estaban en dicha habitación y todas eran profesores.

-bueno no podemos estar seguros todavía, pero esos dos chicos, Midoriya y Parker, parecen trabajar muy bien en equipo y ese chico que aún no usa su individualidad tiene una gran fuerza – dijo otro de ellos para luego ver a cierta dirección –por cierto no nos dijo que su hija tenía más de una individualidad, Parker-san –

Esas palabras fueron dichas hacia Peter quien desde hace un tiempo se encontraba en el lugar y había visto el examen de todos los chicos y sobre todo el de su hija y el del chico que le acompañaba, y tenía que reconocer que se sentía algo identificado con ese chico cuando comenzo su camino como Spider-Man.

Pero después de recibir esa pregunta Peter decidió responder –en realidad todo eso es una Individualidad, son algunas de las habilidades que poseen las arañas, la fuerza, velocidad, agilidad proporcional de la araña, el poder de adherencia a superficies, y también hay arañas que se camuflaje tanto para defensa como ataque, en cuanto a la electricidad, es un golpe venenoso que paraliza y también quema circuitos –explico los poderes que poseía su hija.

-poderes muy interesantes no es asi, pero –dijo uno de los sujetos presentes al momento en que Peter viera que este estaba por oprimir un botón rojo – ¡la verdadera prueba está por comenzar! –

En eso de la nada, en medio de donde se encontraban todos, surgió un enorme robot el cual era muchos más alto que todos los edificios.

En cuanto Lucy e Izuku vieron a ese robot recordaron algo que dijeron antes de comenzar el examen.

"el obstáculo que se descontrolara en espacios pequeños, será el 0 puntos, les recomiendo alejarse de ese"

No sabían porque lo catalogaron como el 0 puntos, si con su tamaño y armas presentaba una enorme dificultad, eran los pensamientos de todos los chicos presentes al ver dicho villano.

POW

El robot gigante soltó un golpe a las calles las cuales se destruyeron y soltaron una gran estela de humo y viento que casi se lleva a todos.

Y en cuanto se tranquilizó todos comenzaron a correr para salvarse de dicho robot.

Todos menos Izuku y Lucy.

Mientras que de regreso a la habitación.

-una verdadera amenaza, que en cuanto se presenta todos sacan a relucir su verdadera personalidad –eran las palabras de All Might quein también se encontraba en dicha habitación mientras veían como todos salían corriendo del lugar para salvarse.

-[quedan menos de 2 minutos] –

En eso vieron como Izuku y Lucy sacaban de peligro a todos los que estuvieran en peligro de ser aplastados o golpeados por el 0 puntos, aun si eso los metía en problemas o en peligro de muerte.

Pero en eso, Lucy sintió que su sentido arácnido le advertía del peligro inminente, y este estaba arriba.

Cuando alzo la vista vio como un puño del 0 puntos se acercaba a ella ma gran velocidad.

-LUCY-SAN –grito Izuku al ver como el puño iba hacia ella.

Pero en eso, cuando estaba por tocarla, Lucy alzo las manos y atrapo el puño.

Se crearon grietas por debajo de ella al haber detenido el golpe de repente, pero en eso se puso de rodillas aun tratando de detener el avance del puño sobre ella.

Su fuerza arácnida le hacía capaz de sostener cosas muy pesadas, pero su fuerza no era como la de su padre aun, pues él podría sostener un edificio con mucho esfuerzo y ella apenas podía sostener esto.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Dragon Slayer)**

Izuku solo quedo de pie viendo como Lucy estaba luchando por aun detener dicho puño sobre ella con mucho esfuerzo.

"pero es que como estabas por caer pensé que sería un mal presagio, ¿no crees?"

Recordó esas palabras mientras veía a Lucy apretar con fuerza los dientes y sus brazos comenzar a temblar.

Ella lo había ayudado al principio, tal vez fue una pequeñez para algunos, pero ayudar a alguien sin importar la situación era algo admirable, y era el momento de regresarle el favor.

Izuku salio corriendo a gran velocidad hacia donde estaban tanto Lucy como el robot, llamando la atención de todos los presentes y de los que habían en la habitación.

-no hay merito presente por acabar con ese villano –hablo Peter llamando la atención de todos en la habitación.

All Might a su lado le dio la razón –pero eso da la oportunidad de…..–

En eso Izuku se inclinó al momento en enfocar todo el poder del One For All en sus piernas para después dar un gran salto para salir disparado hacia las alturas directo hacia la cara del robot. Cabe resaltar que eso sorprendió a todos al ver lo alto que podía saltar.

-de brillar y elevarse a la superficie –continúo Peter al ver esa acción del chico con una sonrisa mientras que los demás solo veían interesados.

Izuku apretó con fuerza su puño derecho, el poder del One For All estaba acumulándose en su puño, y el poder era tan inmenso que la manga de su chamarra se hizo trizas mientras nuevamente recordaba las palabras de All Might.

"Cuando uses el One For All, Aprieta con fuerza cada musculo de tu cuerpo y grita con todo tu corazón" – (¡y Grita con todo tu corazón!) –

-¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!…..SMASH –

POW

Un golpe.

Pero no un simple golpe.

Un fuerte golpe, uno tan fuerte y poderoso que fue capaz de destruir la parte frontal del robot para que luego este comenzara a explotar internamente.

Esto dejo con la boca abierta a todos los presentes, pero Lucy no solo estaba sorprendida, también estaba ruborizada al escuchar esas palabras venir de Izuku y más aún al verlo tan heroico en ese momento en cuanto dio el golpe.

Mientras que con los profesores, All Might dio una sonrisa al ver eso – (eso es) –

-se le elevo desde la superficie, la cualidad más importante de un héroe –dijo Peter al ver ese momento tanto impresionado como feliz al ver a ese chico cumplir con todos los requisitos de ser un héroe.

Y en eso, tanto el cómo All Might dijeron al final al mismo tiempo.

-¡EL ESPÍRITU DEL AUTO-SACRIFICIO! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

-[queda un minuto] -

Mientras que Izuku, aun desde el aire también impresionado por lo que había hecho solo tuvo unos pensamientos – (fue la misma situación que cuando trate de salvar a Kacchan) –pensó mientras recordaba el incidente de hace 10 meses con el villano de barro – (pero es diferente, esta vez…..) –y en eso, recordó que había una ley de Newton la cual no era capaz de romper como casi toda la mayoría de los héroes que podían volar.

-¡ESTOY CAYENDO…! –

La ley de la gravedad.

-(¡tranquilo, ahora tienes los poderes de All Might ¿recuerdas?! ¡Destruí esa cosa como si nada, asi que aterrizar debería ser pan comido!) –pensaba mientras veía como segundo a segundo el suelo comenzaba a acercarse hacia él.

Pero en eso cuanto intento mover su cuerpo, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-mi brazo… mis piernas… –susurro el chico al no poder moverlas.

Podía sentirlas, los huesos estaban intactos, pero cuando trataba de moverlos o algo, estos no les respondían. Anteriormente All Might le había dicho que aunque el había obtenido sus poderes, pero todo fue a prisa y por ellos cada vez que usara el One For All su cuerpo sufriría repercusiones hasta que estuviera listo.

Y tal parece la parálisis era esa repercusión, menos mal que no era que los huesos se rompieran.

 **(N.A: ya sé que el que los huesos se rompan es la repercusión original de usar el One For All de Izuku, pero como el me agrada, y es mi fic, pensé que la parálisis o entumecimiento de seria mejor repercusión)**

-(¡mi brazo derecho y mis piernas están entumecidas, no me responden…..! ¡Pero aún me queda mi brazo izquierdo si lo hago bien podría detener la caída de un puñetazo!)–pensó mientras veía su brazo aun en movimiento – (¡pero, si no calculo bien el momento justo, estoy frito! Pero si lo uso todo mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y no podre moverme para continuar el examen) –

Sin tener más opción, Izuku se preparo para usar el One For All una vez mas con su brazo izquierdo, ya no tenía más opciones, si tenía que decidir entre quedarse con todo el cuerpo entumecido por unos momentos a chocar contra el suelo lo cual seguramente lo dejaría peor.

Elegía que su cuerpo se entumeciera por completo.

-Detroit….. –pero en eso.

Sintió un tirón.

Cuando lazo la vista para verlo que pasaba se sorprendió.

Lucy lo tenía sujeto de uno de sus brazos, mientras que con un impulso mal posar sus pies sobre un escombro del villano de 0 puntos dio un salto para adherirse al edificio que estaba al lado y detener la caída de ambos.

-¡te…..te tengo…..! –dijo la rubia en voz entrecortada tal parece el haber tenido que sostener el peso del puño del robot la dejo muy cansada y apenas tenía fuerza para ello.

Asi que de un pequeño salto aterrizo en el suelo, lo bueno en que la distancia ya no era tanta del aire al suelo, y ahora estaban a salvo.

Cuando aterrizaron en el suelo, Izuku cayó mientras que Lucy se arrodillo mientras tomaba grandes respiraciones por la boca por el cansancio.

Había logrado salvarlo, ella lo atrapo en el aire antes de que cayeran al suelo, Izuku se preguntaba si ella estaría bien después de eso, pues podía ver que estaba muy exhausta por todo el esfuerzo que ejerció para mantener el puño lejos de ella, por no decir de dar ese salto para luego impulsarse hacia la pared del edificio y sostenerse en dicha pared con fuerza.

-[el tiempo se ha terminado] –

Y con ello, todos pudieron respirar tranquilos por ello, aunque Izuku se preguntaba si lo habría logrado, pues en todo esto, solo había logrado reunir unos 18 puntos.

Bueno ya sin más, no había nada mas de que preocuparse, asi que.

PUM

Su cabeza cayó al suelo, mientras que su mente iba al reino de la inconsciencia.

-¿de dónde ha salido ese tipo? –

-ha saltado al obstáculo –

-parece que tiene una "Individualidad" de fuerza –

-aunque ha sido muy extraño…si tenía una "Individualidad" tan increíble, ¿Qué clase de vida tuvo para estar asi de nervioso? –

-¿tal vez intentaba engañarnos? –

-no parece que haya ganado algo con esto –

-en cualquier caso, hay duda de que él sea increíble –

Eran todas las cosas que decían los demás al ver como Izuku había destruido a ese enorme robot con ese golpe monstruoso para luego verlo en el suelo inconsciente.

-(el salto para salvar a esa chica) –pensó el peli negro de antes mientras veía a Lucy al lado de Izuku de rodillas aún bastante cansada – (sabía que arriesgaba el poco tiempo que había y sus probabilidades de aprobar, pero ¡y aun asi no dudo!) –

-por lo que veo tu cuerpo y tu "individualidad" no están en sintonía con tu cuerpo hijito –eran las palabras dichas por una pequeña ancianita con arrugas en su rostro, baja estatura y usa una jeringa para apoyarse la cual posee el tamaño de un bastón. Su cabello está atado con una malla y de adorno lleva una jeringa en él, su vestuario consta de un pantalón negro, y una blusa la cual lleva atada por medio de un cinturón; además usa una bata blanca de laboratorio. Como accesorio lleva algo similar a un casco el cual protege la parte lateral de su rostro y un visor de gran tamaño que cubre sus ojos.

Dicha ancianita se había comenzado a acercar en donde estaban todos reunidos, pero ella iba más en dirección hacia Izuku aun inconsciente con sus piernas y brazo derecho aun paralizados.

Una vez que estaba frente al chico, sus labios sorprendentemente se alargaron para dar un beso en la cabeza.

-¿? –era la expresión de todos los presentes.

-la enfermera oficial de U.A. dijo uno de los presentes llamando la atención de los demás mientras que la viejita termino de dar el beso para volver a ponerse de pie –¡La heroína Juvenil, Recovery Girl! –

En eso, las piernas y el brazo de Izuku comenzaron a brillar en un resplandor verdoso –su "Individualidad" consiste en la sobre activación del factor curativo. Gracias a ella la academia puede hacer un examen de ingreso tan imprudente –

Una vez que el resplandor termino, la ancianita ahora llamada Recovery Girl dirigió su vista en todos -¡Listo! ¿Alguien más que requiera de ayuda? –En eso dirigió su vista en Lucy que aún estaba descansando – ¿Qué tal tu hijita? –

-descuide, estaré bien –respondio la chica con una sonrisa cansada.

-oh cierto, después de todo tu padre siempre parece recuperarse de las peores cosas –dijo Recovery Girl sorprendiendo a Lucy un poco.

Tiempo más tarde, una semana para ser exactos.

En una zona de apartamentos, en donde vivía el joven Izuku Midoriya junto con su madre Inko, cuya mujer era muy parecida a su hijo, solo que su cabello era liso y era un poquito rechoncha, y ella tenía una Individualidad de poder atraer las cosas, justo ahora dicha familia de dos integrantes se encontraba cenando, la madre de Izuku noto que su hijo había estado muy nervioso desde hace tiempo. Para ser más exactos había estado asi desde que regreso del examen de ingreso a U.A.

Podía ver que su hijo estaba ansioso por saber que había pasado, si había logrado aprobar o no.

Según lo que recordaba de sus palabras es que le había ido fácil en el examen escrito, pero no sabía si lo habría hecho bien en el práctico pues había logrado obtener unos 19 puntos.

Tiempo después de la cena y que la madre de Izuku comenzara a lavar los platos, Izuku se sentó en el sofá de la sala mientras ejercitaba un poco uno de sus brazos.

Cuando despertó y sintió que su brazos y piernas estaban nuevamente en movimiento, pensó que lo mejor sería volver a entrenar su cuerpo para acostumbrarlo al poder del One For All.

-los resultados del examen llegan mañana ¿no es asi? –preguntaba la madre de Izuku desde la cocina.

-si –

-¡me parece genial que estés tratando de entrar a U.A.! –

-si –

Una cosa más, Izuku no le había dicho como fue que obtuvo su "Individualidad" asi de la nada, no le había dicho nada sobre su encuentro con All Might y que fue gracias a él, que tenía el One For All. Tenía que mantener el secreto para que All Might siguiera siendo el símbolo de paz, no había manera de que se lo contara a alguien, ni siquiera a su madre.

Inko después de lavar los platos hiso su camino hacia la puerta de entrada.

-(All Might, viste el potencial en mí, pero no sé si podre alcanzar las expectativas) –pensó el peli verde mientras tomaba una pesa con su otra mano y comenzo a levantarla.

-¡IZUKU! –

El chuco giro su cabeza a la derecha para ver a su madre llegar de pronto a la sala muy alterada por laguna razón.

En eso vio que en una de las manos de sui madre, había un sobre.

Era una carta, pero reconoció el logotipo, no era cualquier carta.

-¡está aquí! –

Era de U.A.

Minutos más tarde.

Izuku estaba dentro de su habitación sentado frente a su escritorio, mientras que su madre estaba afuera esperando noticias de que paso con el examen de admisión.

Izuku aún seguía observando el sobre, no sabía lo que tendría escrito, pero tenía que saberlo.

Asi que lo tomo y lo rompió a la mitad para que de esta callera un aparato sobre el escritorio.

Izuku vio con interés dicho aparato, justo al momento en que este comenzara a soltar un pequeño brillo para después proyectar una pantalla frente a Izuku.

-[estoy aquí como Proyección] –

Y en la pantalla apareció el propio All Might para sorpresa de Izuku, y dicho héroe estaba vestido con un traje de negocios amarillo.

-[estuve realizando algunos trabajos de papeleo y por ello no tuve tiempo de contactarte disculpa hace poco me mude a la ciudad para trabajar en U.A. ] –y dicha noticia sorprendió a Izuku, pero en eso noto que alguien por detrás de donde filmaban la proyección hacia señas al héroe de detenerse y continuar con lo que debería hacer –[ok, bueno es tu examen escrito sacaste una de las mejores calificaciones, mientas que en el examen Practico sacaste una puntuación de 19 puntos, a duras penas lograrías aprobar] –e Izuku bajo un poco la mirada ante eso.

Sabía que era una posibilidad algo cercana de que tal vez podría reprobar, pero era muy frustrante.

– [pero espera hay más] –y eso le llamo la atención al joven para ver que All Might le estaba sonriendo – [pero para eso, será mi compañero tanto maestro como héroe quien lo explique] –

Y en eso,

-[hola chico] –los ojos de Izuku se abrieron al ver en la proyección a uno de los héroes más conocidos del mundo, el traje rojo y azul con patrón de telaraña, el símbolo de la araña negra en el pecho, mascara roja con el mismo patrón de telaraña y ojos blancos.

-Spìder-Man –dijo sorprendido al ver al héroe arácnido.

-[si ya sé que estarás muy sorprendido de verme…. Siempre doy esa impresión en los demás] –hiso una ligera broma para después continuar hablando –[bueno como el Gran M dijo, sacaste 19 puntos en el Examen Practico lo cual apenas hace que pases por los pelos, pero eso no es lo único que tomamos en cuenta en el examen] –

Y en eso atrás de los dos héroes apareció una pantalla de televisión y esta se encendió – [mira esto] –

Cuando se encendió, por esta se comenzo a ver el vestíbulo de la academia, pero en dicho lugar estaba Lucy vestida con su ropa de siempre.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Main Theme Slow)**

-disculpe…..etto –parece que la chica no sabía que decir, pero Izuku estaba muy sorprendido de verla otra vez.

-Lucy-san –

-[después de que el examen terminara ella vino a negociar inmediatamente ¿negociar que? Te preguntaras] –dijo Spider-Man mientras recordaba ese día, después de que el examen terminara su hija fue inmediatamente a buscarlo para pedirle ayuda en algo.

-[solo sigue mirando y lo sabrás] –dijo esta vez All Might mientras volvía a reproducir el video.

-….el chico de cabello erizado de color verde y pecas… su nombre era Izuku Midoriya ¿sería posible darle algunos de mis puntos? –Eso sorprendió a Izuku, Lucy estaba dispuesta a darle parte de sus puntos para ayudarlo a pasar –él es un buen chico, podrá parecer algo nervioso y torpe, pero….. El merece entrar en la Academia ¡de no ser por el de seguro estaría en la enfermería o peor, EL ME SALVO! –y después de eso, Lucy comenzo a decir "por favor" una y otra vez.

Izuku se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentado para mirar un poco más de cerca y el video se puso en pause otra vez.

-[además de que ya tiene una Individualidad, tus acciones incitan a otros a actuar] –hablo All Might nuevamente después de que el video se pausara.

En eso Spider-man volvió a hablar – [el examen de ingreso no solo se trataba de los Puntos de Villanos] –y el video volvió a reproducirse y en este Lucy recibió la respuesta de que dicha acción no podía ser efectuada aunque ella misma lo pidiera, y que no había razón alguna para hacerlo, cosa la cual dejo extrañada a Lucy y a Izuku – [¿cómo puede una escuela de héroes rechazar a alguien que salva a los demás y hace el bien? ¡Eso ni lo sueñes!] –

-[¿lo llamas palabrería? Siempre he sido un hablador, pero siempre he dicho la verdad, ser un héroe es un trabajo en el cual se requiere de no solo estar dispuesto a combatir contra villanos poderosos, sino también de estar dispuesto a arriesgar tu propia seguridad o vida para salvar a otros, por eso tenemos esto otra Categoría ¡Los Puntos de Rescate!] –explico el héroe arácnido desde el fondo de su corazón pues eso había sido su ideal desde hace años, no importa si el muere salvando a todos, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-[éstos puntos son dados por el personal de la academia misma, esta es una habilidad Básica que la Academia U.A. requiere] –dijo esta vez el símbolo de Paz mientras mostraba un numero por detrás de ambos héroes el cual dejo impresionado a Izuku.

-[¡MIDORIYA IZUKU: 60 PUNTOS!] –

Y es que, justo al lado de los puntos de villanos en donde tenía los 19 puntos, al lado en Puntos de Rescate tenía 60 puntos.

-[y ya que estamos en eso… Lucy Annei Parker…50 puntos] –dijo el héroe arácnido – [ambos están aprobados] –

-[estas dentro, Joven Midoriya] -

Izuku no podía estar más feliz, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y mostrando un gran brillo mientras que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y su sonrisa estaba temblando mucho.

-[estas es…. ¡tú academia de héroes!] –

-¡si, Señores! –dijo Izuku con una gran sonrisa mientras se talaba los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas de felicidad que se derramaban de sus ojos.

Después de recibir un montón de ayuda, su vida ha cambiado y sigue cambiando y ahora su vida escolar está por comenzar, y con ello su camino por ser un héroe.

¡El Próximo Símbolo De Paz!

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **El examen ha sido superado, que cosas increíbles prepararan el futuro, en el próximo Capitulo: Buen Día Estudiantes, Soy su Profesor Peter Parker AKA The Amazing Spider-Man.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	4. Buen Día Estudiantes, Soy su Profesor Pe

**The Amazing Spider-Man Teacher of Hero Academia** **.**

 **Yo: hola a todos, aquí tengo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, bueno no les molestare más con esto, pero antes a dar los Reviews:**

 **CHRISTOFELD: sip, interesante.**

 **Deahtz: me alegra que te guste mi historia, y si aun tengo mucho que mejorar, y bueno el que Lucy entrara antes, fue porque no encontraba un mejor momento para meterla, y en cuanto al traje, ok acepto que lo apresure, en cuanto a la música, bueno tengo que usar OST de la serie o de algunos que les dé un buen aire, y gracias por ser de sus favoritos.**

 **Guest: aquí está la historia.**

 **: pues no te quedes con las ganas, aquí sigue.**

 **Goku SSJ 3 Blue: así es, esa será la pareja.**

 **Yo: sin más, a darle.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo marvel y Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

-[mmmm] –inteligencia Artificial, Robot, radio, intercomunicador o Androide hablando.

- **mmmm –** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** ) –monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap. 4 Buen Día Estudiantes, Soy su Profesor Peter Parker AKA The Amazing Spider-Man.

Muy bien, hoy era el día.

El día que él y muchos otros estudiantes habían estado esperando.

El día en que comenzaría a impartir el conocimiento en todos y cada uno de los jóvenes para ser los próximos más grandes héroes del mundo.

El día en que una vez más volvería a ser un profesor… aunque la otra vez fue el maestro de ciencias en su antigua escuela secundaria a chicos normales, y justo ahora estaba ayudando a educar a jóvenes con súper poderes a cómo usarlos para el bien de la humanidad….. Bueno las cosas no eran tan diferentes si uno lo piensa.

Peter Parker sin lugar a duda estaba tanto emocionado como nervioso, pero aun así seguiría con esta meta adelante.

Pero justo ahora el junto con los demás maestros de la academia se encontraban en otro asunto importante.

-los resultados acumulativos de los exámenes prácticos están listos –así es, veían justo ahora los resultados de las calificaciones de todos los estudiantes que habían hecho el examen de admisión, y todo estaba según el número más alto de puntos ya sea de villanos o de rescate.

-es difícil de creer que el obtuvo el primer lugar sin siquiera tener puntos de rescate –dijo una de las profesoras al ver al 1ero de la lista.

Katsuki Bakugo, quien al parecer obtuvo la mayor puntuación de derrotar a villanos con un 77, pero él tenía 0 puntos en rescate.

-los villanos artificiales obtienen sus objetivos y se acercan a ellos –dijo otro de los profesores mientras reproducían la actuación del mencionado estudiantes durante el examen –en la segunda mitad mientras los demás bajaban la velocidad, el uso su peculiaridad para atraerlos y seguir –y en las imágenes se mostraba como el chico usaba unas explosiones en sus manos para destruir a los villanos uno tras otro –el resultado de su tenacidad –

-y por no decir del 7mo lugar, Izuku Midoriya –dijo Peter esta vez observando el lugar en donde se encontraba el chico peli verde y reprodujeron su participación en el examen –la menor puntuación de villanos con 19 puntos, había aspirantes que derrotaron al gran villano en el pasado, pero valla que paso tiempo desde que vi a alguien con esa fuerza –dijo mientras veían como Izuku había dado ese fuerte golpe al villano de 0 puntos y lo destruyo con eso –pero tal parece sufrió una repercusión al usar su propio ataque –y ahora se mostraba a Izuku sin poder moverse por la parálisis –….como si su peculiaridad apenas se hubiera manifestado –

-¿qué opina Parker-san? –

Peter solo dio una sonrisa al ver los que serían sus estudiantes –que esto será emocionante –

En otra parte de la academia.

La taza de aceptación de la academia U.A. es de 1 en 300 cada año, aparte de los 4 admitidos por recomendaciones, 36 son admitidos a través del examen práctico, de esos 36 se dividen en dos clases de 18 estudiantes cada una.

-clase 1-A…Clase 1-A…..Clase 1-A –eran las palabras de un chico el cual se encontraba caminado por los pasillos de la academia para buscar su clase. Ese chico era Izuku Midoriya, uno de los pocos que fueron admitidos en la academia de héroes.

Izuku vestía ahora mismo el uniforme de la academia el cual consistía en unos pantalones verdes oscuro, una camia blanca con corbata roja y una chaqueta gris con detalles verdes.

Justo ahora estaba buscando su salón de clase, pues como bien saben hoy es su primer día en esta academia de héroes, y él estaba muy emocionado, tanto que el día siguiente de que recibió la carta de aceptación fue con All Might para agradecerle por su ayuda.

Y también pregunto porque no había dicho que se volvería un maestro en la academia, y recibió la respuesta de que nadie debía saber la conexión entre ellos, y la otra razón, porque mientras buscaba a su sucesor en esa ciudad recibió la oferta.

Pero también pregunto si era cierto que Spider-Man sería un profesor, para recibir una afirmativa, según le dijo, el héroe arácnido había hecho demasiadas proezas y actos heroicos como para que no lo nominaran como profesor sería ridículo.

Y bueno después de recibir el consejo de seguir entrando y mejorando su cuerpo para seguir usando el One For All regreso a su casa para prepararse.

Y bueno, aquí lo tienen.

-este lugar es muy grande….. ¡Allí esta! –Exclamo al encontrar la puerta de su clase – ¡La Puerta es Enorme! – bueno esta era la elite elegida en el examen, era natural que fuera grande, pero no esperaba que lo fuera tanto.

Pero en eso, a su memoria vinieron dos personas las cuales hicieron que se estremeciera y sacudiera la cabeza – (espero no estar en la misma clase que ellos…. En verdad asustan, pero…..) –en eso sus pensamientos fueron directo a una chica rubia de ojos castaños y sus mejillas se sonrojaron – (…..espero que estemos en la misma clase) –

En cuanto abrió la puerta para entrar.

-¡No Pongas tus pies sobre el pupitre! –

Izuku dio un salto al escuchar eso de pronto.

-¿eh? –

-¡¿no crees que eso es descortés con los demás estudiantes superiores de U. A y quienes hicieron el pupitre?! –

-No, ¿a qué escuela fuiste, a la secundaria "Carácter Lateral"? –

-(¿Por qué con esos dos?) –pregunto Izuku en sus pensamientos al ver a los dos que discutían.

Uno de ellos, era el mismo chico de cabello negro de lente que se topó al inicio del examen práctico.

Mientras que el otro. Tiene cabello de color rubio y desordenado en puntas, similar al de Izuku pero algo más corto y sin curvas. Sus ojos son rojos y rasgados.

Vestía también el uniforme de la academia pero en forma desarreglada dándole un aire rebelde y sin la corbata.

Ese chico, era sin lugar a dudas, Katsuki Bakugo.

-estuve en la escuela privada Somei –respondió el chico de lentes mientras ponía su mano en el pecho como en señal de respeto por su escuela –mi nombre es Iida Tenya –y por último se presentó.

-¡¿Somei?! Así que eres un maldito de la elite ¿eh? –una cosa más sobre Bakugo, era muy irrespetuoso con los demás, incluso con los superiores, Izuku era testigo – ¡parece que me voy a divertir destruyéndote! –y agresivo, olvide mencionar.

-¡¿destruirme?! ¡Es Terrible! ¡¿En verdad piensas ser un héroe?! –

Bakugo solo aparto la mirada dando a entender que lo que dijo le importo un comino, y cuando lo hiso vio a la persona en la entrada, y Iida igualmente lo hiso para ver a Izuku.

-eres…. –

Pero no era el único, los demás estudiantes que estaban en el aula también miraron a la puerta para encontrarse con el peli verde, el cual comenzó a ponerse nervioso por la atención que llamaba en esos momentos.

-hola –dijo Iida mientras se acercaba a Izuku para saludarlo –soy de la academia Somei mi nombre es…. –

-lo escuche –dijo Izuku en modo de respeto para luego presentarse –soy Midoriya Izuku encantado de conocerte Iida-san –

-Midoriya-san, te habías dado cuenta de que había algo más en el examen práctico ¿no? –pregunto Iida al peli verde, el cual solo puso expresión de no saber a qué se refería, porque así era, ¿notar algo? ¿Qué tenía que notar? –yo no tenía idea…. ¡te juzgue mal! Tengo que admitirlo, eres mejor que yo –

A Izuku le salió una gota por la nuca, no sabía a qué se refería, o si debería sentirse alagado o complicado, si las cosas están muy raras aquí ahora mismo –lo siento, pero no me di cuenta de nada –dio su respuesta honesta para la sorpresa de Iida.

-¡ESE CABELLO! ¡IZUKU ERES TÚ! –

Ese grito llamo la atención de todos, pues este provenía a espaldas de Izuku, el cual al darse la vuelta se sorprendió al ver a alguien detrás de él.

-¡Lucy-san! –

Y esa era Lucy Parker, la cual ahora vestía el uniforme de la academia, el cual era el mismo, solo que con una falda verde por debajo de las rodillas y calcetas negras por encima de estas y zapatos blancos. Y su cabello rubio colgaba libre de cualquier restricción dándole una bella apariencia.

-¡ya sabía que ibas a pasar, después de todo tu actuación en el examen fue increíble y tu golpe fue Sorprendente! –dijo Lucy mientras hacía mímica de lanar un puñetazo a algo en el aire.

Izuku con la cara roja por el elogio y nerviosamente dijo –oh….bueno…..um…..fue gracias a ti, por ir a hablar directamente –

-¿Cómo sabes de eso? –pregunto extrañada la chica, pues ella no recordaba haberle mencionado eso.

Mientras que a un lugar apartado, en su asiento Bakugo se encontraba viendo lo que pasaba en la entrada con una expresión de aburrimiento, pero su mirada estaba puesta en Izuku.

"¡no puedo creer que tengamos a dos estudiantes de nuestra escuela ingresando a U.A! especialmente tu Midoriya"

Esas palabras Bakugo podía recordarlas de cuando el director de su antigua escuela recibió las solicitudes de ingreso de ambos chicos y pidió hablar con ellos.

"¡es el milagro de los milagros!"

Después de eso, Bakugo confronto a Izuku, preguntándole que había hecho para lograrlo. Después de todo el primer estudiante que ingresaría a U.A. en su academia debía ser él, pero ahora que Izuku se había metido en ello, ese plan se fue por el retrete.

Pero las palabras que Izuku le dijo después.

"Kacchan, alguien me dijo….. "Tú puedes convertirte en héroe"….eso fue por causa de mi esfuerzo…..eso es porque…..voy a…. ¡CONVERTIRME EN HÉROE!"

Lo sorprendieron, en verdad lo sorprendieron.

Y verlo justo ahora, en la entrada, junto con la chica rubia la cual lo animaba mucho y lo sonrojaba, solo se preguntaba ¿Cómo fue que lo consiguió?

-me pregunto ¿si hoy solo tendremos la ceremonia de apertura y orientación? –dijo Lucy muy emocionada pues este era su primer día en una academia japonesa, y quería saber lo que se sentía vivir en una, pero su mayor pregunta era – ¿Cómo será nuestro profesor? –

-es bueno ver que están conociéndose –hablo una voz por detrás de ambos chicos.

Cuando ambos se dieron la vuelta, vieron al que seguramente sería su profesor.

Ese era un hombre de cabello y ojos castaños, vestido con un traje de oficina gris y corbata roja, una persona desconocida para todos, pero no para Lucy.

-después de todo serán compañeros de clase, y seguramente en el heroísmo –bueno si todavía no saben quién es, damas y caballeros les presento al profesor Peter Benjamín Parker.

-¡PAPÁ! –

-¡¿PAPÁ?! –

-bueno chicos hora de entrar, no tenemos mucho tiempo saben –dijo Peter a los chicos y ellos entraron después de Peter.

-(¿él es nuestro profesor? Eso quiere decir que es un héroe profesional, y también es el padre de Lucy-san) –pensó Izuku mientras veía a Peter con atención, preguntándose, que héroe era él. Pues nunca lo había visto.

-muy buenos días clase, soy su profesor Titular Peter Parker –

-¿profesor Titular? –

-sé que es apresurado pero tenemos que salir al patio –dijo Peter mientras iba a su escritorio y sacaba algo de allí –y una cosa más, tendrán que llevar puesto esto –y de este saco un traje.

El traje parecía ser uno de entrenamiento, pues era azul, con detalles bancos y líneas rojas y parecía ser aerodinámico para poder usarse en batalla o algo así.

Sin más que decir solo acataron la orden y salieron junto con su profesor hacia el patio.

Mientras que en dicho lugar unos minutos más tarde.

-¿un examen de Individualidad? –

Fue la pregunta colectiva del grupo 1-A al escuchar lo que harían en el patio justo ahora.

Todos los estudiantes ahora vistiendo dicho traje que les había dado su profesor, miraban con atención a este.

-¿pero pensé que harían una ceremonia de apertura? –dijo Lucy un tanto confundida y no llamándolo "Papá" pues sabía que su padre no podría mostrar preferencia entre sus estudiantes y menos en ella como era su hija.

-lamentablemente ser héroe deja a veces muy poco o incluso nada de tiempo para compromisos con esos –dijo Peter sabiendo que así era la vida de héroe, incluso en días como estos tenía dificultades para llegar a eventos importantes –lo que ven de U.A. es como las tradiciones de la escuela no tienen restricciones. Es por eso que tampoco lo tiene la forma en que los profesores manejen sus clases –y después de eso miro a cada uno de sus estudiantes –ustedes han hecho todo esto desde la primaria ¿no es así? Un examen de capacidad física donde no se les permite usar su Individualidad… bueno la cosa aquí es lo mismo, solo que mandamos a volar lo de no Individualidad –

En eso de su pantalón saco un teléfono celular y en este tenía varios datos sobre, resistencia, fuerza, velocidad etc. –el país sigue tomando datos de los resultados de los estudiantes sin usar su individualidad, al igual que los demás países. Bueno comencemos con esto… Manos Bomba –dijo refiriéndose a Bakugo –tú fuiste el primero en el examen, dime ¿Cuántos metros fue tu mejor resultado en lanzar una pelota? –

Si bien, estaba irritado por el apodo, este respondió –67 metros –

 **(Fairy Tail 2014 OST - 44. Main Theme -Battle ver.-)**

-bueno, haz lo mismo aquí, pero con tu poder –dijo Peter mientras le lanzaba una pelota chica al rubio y este camino hasta donde tenía que ser la zona de lanzamiento y se preparó.

-puedes hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando sigas dentro de esa zona –indico Peter.

Bakugo comenzó a hacer unos estiramientos en sus brazos –bueno, entonces… –luego separo sus piernas y haciendo para atrás su brazo –agregare una explosión a mi tiro –

Y finalmente.

-¡MUERE! –

BOOM

La pelota salía volando con una estela de fuego tras ella después de que la mano de Bakugo con la cual sostenía la pelota provocará una explosión al momento de lanzarla y esto provocó que fuera a gran velocidad hacia el cielo.

Si bien, eso fue increíble, sus palabras al momento de lanzarlas….. Eran extrañas en pensamientos de todos, incluso Peter.

-oye….. Primero conoce tu limite –dijo Peter a Bakugo –esta es la forma más básica de comenzar a ser un héroe –y en eso mostro su celular con el cual había logrado medir la distancia con la cual fue lanzada la pelota.

Y para sorpresa de todos.

La distancia de Bakugo era de 750 metros.

-¿750 metros? ¿Es enserio? –

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Parece divertido! –

-¡podemos usar nuestra Individualidad cuando queramos! –

-¡como esperaba de un curso de héroes! –

-divertido ¿eh? –Dijo Peter al escuchar las palabras de sus estudiantes –tienes 3 años para convertirse en héroes, es bueno ver que lo vean desde un Angulo positivo, pero, también veamos lo siguiente, quien termine como último lugar en todas las 8 pruebas….. ¡Tendrá que irse de la academia para siempre! –

-¡¿eh?! –

Dejar la academia, esto era muy malo, y más aun con 8 pruebas, pero para Izuku era muy mala noticia, el solo podía usar el One For All de un 0 a 100 %, pero si lo usaba su cuerpo se paralizaría.

-esto es para ayudarlos a no solo saber hasta cuándo puede llegar su individualidad, sino también el límite de esta, piénsenlo de esta manera, si conocen su límite pueden entrenar, mejorar para que este lo supere –explicaba Peter le motivo de esta práctica.

Todos los estudiantes se preparaban para esta prueba, darían todo de sí, no dejarían que los expulsaran de la academia en el primer día. Ni locos.

 **(Fin OST)**

Muy bien comencemos, 1era prueba: Carrera de 50 metros.

Todos los estudiantes estaban en la zona de salida, preparados para correr.

-en sus marcas….. Listos…. ¡fuera! –

ZOOM

A gran velocidad Iida, salió disparado de la zona de salida hacia la zona de meta, mientras que de sus piernas, en las pantorrillas parecían salirle unos tuvo de vapor, y fue gracias a su gran velocidad que logro llegar primero a la meta.

3.04 segundos, fue su tiempo registrado.

(Iida Tenya, su individualidad se llama "Motor"….. tal parece eso lo hace rápido…. Valla como pez en el agua) –pensó Peter al ver el resultado.

En eso vio como lo hacia los demás, y en segundo lugar hubo un empate entre Lucy y una chica de pelo lacio de un color verde oscuro recogido con forma de lazo a la altura de su espalda. Tiene ojos grandes de color negro, con pestañas notándose en la parte inferior de ellos, tiene círculos rosados en sus mejillas y una boca en forma de "v" estirada hacia los lados.

Ambas habían llegado a la meta en un tiempo de 5.58 segundos.

-(Asui Tsuyu, según tengo entendido es mitad rana por su individualidad….. mundo pequeño, soy mitad araña, pero me pregunto si ella tendrá la dieta de comer insectos) –

Otro de ellos, un chico de cabello rubio solo dio media vuelta dando la espalda a la meta, dio un salto y de su ombligo salió un láser de color azul el cual lo impulso por un par de metros para luego caer al suelo y repetir la acción una y otra vez.

5.51 segundos.

-(Aoyama Yuuga, Individualidad "Navel Láser", le permite disparar un rayo láser desde su ombligo….. ok, creo que ya lo he visto todo) –

Ahora era el turno de Bakugo e Izuku, tenía que admitir que se sentía identificado con Izuku en cierto sentido.

Izuku corrió normalmente pero con una velocidad aumentada gracias a su entrenamiento, pero Bakugo le gano al usar sus explosiones para darle impulso.

Bakugo, 4.13 segundos.

-(su individualidad es "Explosión", puede crear explosiones en sus manos… por eso le apode Manos Bomba) –

Luego llego Izuku, 5.99 segundos.

-(hay 7 pruebas más) –pensaba Izuku mientras tomaba aire – (todos usaran sus individualidades para dar resultados Sorprendentes, pero la mía paraliza mi cuerpo, debo tener control) –

2da Prueba: Fuerza de Agarre.

-(la imagen del huevo sin endurecerlo….) –pensaba Izuku en un modo para controlar el One For All que le había enseñado All Might, su fuerza era en como un microondas y su cuerpo un huevo, tenía que bajar la potencia o acortar el tiempo de cocción. Todo estaba bien solo debía concentrarse para que el huevo no se endurezca, ósea que su cuerpo no se paralice.

En eso, Izuku aplico fuerza hacia la máquina que tenía en manos.

56.0 kilogramos esa era su fuerza.

Muy bajo.

-WOW 540 kilogramos–

Eso le llamo la atención para ver a uno de sus compañeros el cual tenía 3 manos a cada lado.

-¿Qué eres un gorila o un pulpo?–

-los pulpos son geniales –

-(tendré que estar en desacuerdo con eso) –pensó Peter mientras recordaba sus varias peleas contra Otto, y como este gano la última al robarle su cuerpo y vida, y en eso, noto a Izuku y Lucy.

Su hija saco una puntuación de 345 kilogramos en fuerza de agarre, obviamente por su fuerza arácnida, pero el de Izuku, era muy bajo para la gran Súper fuerza que él había mostrado aquella vez…. Algo estaba mal.

Bueno, llegamos a la 3era prueba, Salto en largo.

Para Yuuga fue la cosa más fácil, solo dio un salto al aire y su peculiaridad hiso todo el trabajo al impulsarlo hacia el otro lado, podrá ser una peculiaridad algo rara, pero tiene sus ventajas.

Bakugo, uso sus explosiones para impulsarse en el aire.

Lucy, saltar era cosa de niños cuando puedes saltar a grandes distancias y aterrizar con elegancia.

Izuku, dio un salto, que hubiera sido bueno en las olimpiadas de regreso en su mundo, pero no lo suficiente en esta prueba, pues cayó en la arena.

-(control…..) –

Prueba 4, Repeticiones de Pasos Laterales.

Solo digamos que el mejor en esto, era el estudiante Minoru Mineta, un chico muy pequeño, siendo de menor estatura que la mayoría de otros. Su cabello asemeja un racimo de uvas.

El hacia la prueba, revotando de lado a lado con esas esferas que puede crear en su cabeza.

-(retiro lo dicho, ahora si ya lo he visto todo) –

Prueba 5, Lanzamiento de Balón.

Lucy tenía la suya en manos, solo estiro las piernas, preparo su brazo y finalmente lo lazo a gran velocidad.

-500 metros –dijo Peter mientras veía su celular que calculo la distancia con la cual fue lanzada.

Si bien, Izuku estaba feliz por Lucy, también estaba muy preocupado – (si no hay algo simple que yo pueda hacer. Todos están aunque sea dejando un resultado increíble) –en eso comenzó a caminar a la zona, mientras sujetaba su balón en mano – (todo lo que queda es esto, Lanzamiento de Balón, Abdominales y estiramiento. Es ahora o nunca, si esto sigue así, seré el último) –

-no será nada bueno para Midoriya si continua así –dijo Iida, pues había visto el desempeño de Izuku, y este parecía no ir bien.

-¿eh? Por supuesto que no –dijo Bakugo llamando la atención de Iida y Lucy –es un enano sin Individualidad ¿sabes? –

-¿sin Individualidad? –pregunto intrigada Lucy, pues el puñetazo que Izuku le había dado al 0 puntos aún quedaba guardado en su memoria. Como podía ser esa fuerza etiquetada como "no Individualidad" – ¿no sabes lo que hiso en el examen? –

-¿eh? –

Peter había quedado mirando a su estudiante por unos momentos, pensando en que haría ahora el chico, por fin mostraría esa fuerza suya, o seguiría igual, podía notar en la expresión del chico, que parecía pensar en si de verdad era el momento de hacerlo, si era momento de arriesgarse,

En eso lo vio, se preparó para lanzar, pero noto que en el proceso, el brazo de Izuku brillo por unos momentos y también aparecieron líneas azules en este – (lo está usando) –pensó Peter al notarlo, al parecer Izuku estaba por fin motivado.

En la mente de Izuku aun pasaban las palabras de su madre, las cuales le dijo antes de entrar a la academia.

"¡Izuku, eres genial!"

Y también esas palabras que All Might le dijo aquella vez.

"¡Tú Puedes Convertirte en Héroe!"

-(¡definitivamente me volveré Uno!) –pensó Motivado Izuku preparado para lanzar y probablemente quedar con el brazo paralizado.

Pero antes de eso.

Peter apareció al lado de Izuku y lo detuvo al atraparle la mano y el One For All dejo el brazo de Izuku por el momento, pero el poder de este hiso que la manga de la chaqueta y camisa de Peter se rompieran dejando al descubierto una parte de su traje.

Dicha acción llamo la atención de todos, y más aun de Izuku –pero, sensei –

-ser un héroe a veces significa darlo todo, aunque eso también conlleve a romperte en mil pedazos –decía Peter mientras soltaba el brazo de Izuku – y como te dije en el video fue por eso que tanto yo, como muchos otros profesores dejamos que entraras –

Izuku al principio no supo que quería decir con eso, pero noto la maga destruida de Peter y vio esa parte del traje – rojo y azul, con patrón de telaraña en la parte roja, ese es el traje del héroe arácnido…. Spider-Man –

-¡SPIDER-MAN! –exclamaron sorprendidos todos al escuchar el nombre del héroe más famoso de Nueva York, y más aún al descubrir algo más.

-¡¿ERES HIJA DE SPIDER-MAN?! –gritaron todos a Lucy la cual solo se rasco la nuca en señal de vergüenza por la atención que recibía.

-Izuku Midoriya –hablo Peter a su estudiante –por lo que vi, no puedes controlar tu individualidad ¿cierto? –Ante esa pregunta, Izuku dio un paso atrás por la pregunta – ¿acaso planeas quedarte incapacitado otra vez? ¿Depender de alguien más? –

-n…no es lo que quería…. –

-Izuku, sé que tus intenciones son buenas, en más de una ocasión tuve que dar más de lo que puedo, pero recuerda, no siempre contaremos con alguien que nos pueda ayudar, así que tendrás que controlarte un poco, saber cuándo puedes o no dar todo de ti –dijo Peter, en verdad este chico era la perfecta definición de un héroe, solo necesitaba más motivación, entrenamiento.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST 01 - You Say Run** **Theme Song - Plus Ultra** **)**

Sin más Peter comenzó a retirarse para darle espacio –puedes intentarlo una vez más, espero que puedas controlarlo Izuku –

-parece que le dio un consejo –

-¿estás preocupada por él? –pregunto un estudiante a Lucy, la cual en verdad estaba preocupada por el chico, ya que vio que sus sospechas al rescatarlo de caer ese día en el examen eras ciertas.

-un poco…. Pero confío en él, sé que podrá –

Después de eso, Izuku tomo unja nueva pelota, las palabras de su sensei estaban en su cabeza, tenía que controlarlo mejor, pues era cierto, en algún momento no podría tener la ayuda de alguien si llegaba a usar su individualidad y quedaría hecho un inútil.

-(aun no puedo controlar mi poder, ¿podre apostar todo lo que tengo en este lanzamiento? Incluso All Might dijo que no lo lograría de un día para el otro) –eran los pensamiento de Izuku, el cual luego apretó los dientes – (no podré hacerlo, ¡tendré que hacerlo con toda mi fuerza!) –

Y así sin más, se preparó para lanzar.

Y nuevamente convoco el poder del One For All para impulsar la pelota –(es como dijo Parker-sensei, solo tengo que controlarlo…. Pero si no puedo hacerlo en todo…) –pero en lugar de ir todo el poder en su brazo, esta fue a su dedo índice – (…..lo hare con lo que pueda….)…. ¡SMASH!… –

ZOOM

Lo lanzo, pero la intensidad fue más fuerte que las demás, más que la de Bakugo, que incluso se creó un Zoom sónico y tanto Peter como los demás estaban impresionados.

750 metros

-(si….. tal y como la otra vez… no puedo moverlo… pero puedo sentir el resto de mi brazo , solo mi dedo está paralizado) Parker-sensei –hablo Izuku llamando la atención de Peter, para verlo darle un sonrisa mientras apretaba su puño, pero el dedo índice aún estaba sin moverse –aun puedo moverme –

-ese chico –dijo Peter en un susurro al ver a su estudiante, y luego dar una sonrisa ligera –(enfoco su poder en una sola zona, así para poder moverse y seguir peleando, minimizo la zona de parálisis, pero maximizo la fuerza….. creo que alguien más podrá usar el título de "The Amazing" si llego a retirarme) –

 **(Fin OST)**

-¿hiso 750 metros? –dijo uno de los estudiantes sorprendidos.

-finalmente ¡Un Record de héroe! –grito Lucy animada.

-su dedo, esta tieso, igual que en el examen, tiene una Individualidad extraña –opino Iida mientras recordaba.

-no tiene mucho estilo –

-(¿q…que pasa con ese poder?) –Pensó Bakugo muy sorprendido, pues aparte de que sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, su boca estaba casi hacia el suelo – (la individualidad de todos se manifiesta hasta los 4 años ¡esto es imposible!) –

"alguien me dijo…. "Tú Puedes Convertirte en Héroe"… eso fue por causa de mi esfuerzo"

Las palabras de Izuku aun estaban en la mente de Bakugo, quien solo apretó los dientes y los puños – (¿eso qué quiere decir?) –

Y sin más, salió corriendo hacia Izuku con sus manos llenándose de explosiones con toda la intensión de lastimarlo, los demás solo trataron de detenerlo – ¡Hey! Dime que está pasando ¡Maldito Deku! –

Mientras que Izuku, el solo se quedo tieso al ver a Bakugo ir hacia él, pero antes de que incluso llegara.

THWIP

THWIP

THWIP

Varias telarañas se adhirieron al cuerpo de Bakugo deteniendo su avance hacia Izuku.

-¿Qué diablos? Estas malditas cosas ¡son muy fuertes! –

-estas son unas redes que yo mismo invente –dijo Peter dando a entender que fue él quien lanzo las telarañas –En contacto con el aire, el tejido forma una muy dura y flexible, fibra con propiedades adhesivas extraordinaria. Claro que una vez expuesta al aire pierde sus propiedades lentamente, los cual haría que se disolviera en 1 hora, pero aun es lo bastante resistente para mantener al Gran M detenido por unos segundos –

Después de eso, Peter soltó las telarañas en sus manos permitiéndole a Bakugo moverse nuevamente –no me hagan interferir mucho, esta telaraña es muy difícil de hacer sabes, sigamos con el resto –

El resto de las pruebas, bueno digamos que fueron más fáciles para Izuku, si bien no podría mover su dedo índice por un tiempo, aun podía realizarlas.

Después de eso, todos fueron hacia Peter para saber el resultado.

-ok, les daré los resultados –decía Peter mientras veía en su celular –se las mostrare todas de una vez, así no perdemos tiempo –y al oprimir un botón de su celular, salió una pantalla holográfica en la cual mostro los marcadores de todo los chicos.

Y tal y como se lo temía Izuku, el fue el último Lugar, tal vez el lanzamiento de Balón fue su mejor prueba, pero en el resto solo fue bajo, el serie expulsado de la academia, su sueño de ser héroe se había terminado.

-por cierto…. Mentí en eso del que sacara baja puntuación sería expulsado –eso llamo la atención de todos los estudiantes –era solo una excusa para sacar el máximo potencial que cada quien –y todos los chicos tuvieron los ojos en blanco.

-¡¿NANI?! –

-claro que era mentira –dijo una de las estudiantes del grupo –debió ser obvio pues salió de la nada –

-no me di cuenta –

-altero un poco los nervios ¿No? –

-¡no me importaría vencer el reto de ser verdad! –

Después de unos segundos de que todos los estudiantes hablaran entre si, Peter dio por terminada la clase por ahora, pero antes de irse le sugirió a Izuku que fuera a la enfermería a que le curaran el dedo, o esperaba a que este volviera a moverse, pues mañana habría un examen más riguroso.

Después de que Peter llegara a un par de metros lejos de ellos.

-¡Parker mentiroso! –alguien lo llamo.

Ese alguien era All Might, quien al parecer había observado todas las pruebas.

-Hey Gran M, ¿observaste todo? –Pregunto Peter al ver a su compañero profesor -¿acaso tienes mucho tiempo libre? Te envidio, apenas tengo tiempo para comer el almuerzo que me preparo Gwen –

-"Un Reto racional" ¿eh? El día de las bromas fue la semana pasada –

-si lo sé, un buen día para mi, pero malo para los villanos –dijo Peter con una sonrisa recordando dicho día.

-dime ¿también sentiste el potencial en el Joven Midoriya? –pregunto el Símbolo de Paz.

-mentiría si dijera que no, ese chico tiene un gran potencial que espera el momento de surgir, en cierto modo, me recuerda a mi cuando tenía su edad –

Mientras.

-estoy cansado… estoy cansado….. –murmuraba Izuku mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la academia, las clases habían terminado ya, y se encontraba yendo directo a su casa, demasiado cansado por la pruebas.

Pero en eso, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, y se dio cuenta que ese había sido Iida.

-¿tu dedo está bien? –

-sí, ya puedo moverlo otra vez –decía mientras movía su dedo, a paso lento, pero al menos ya podía moverlo.

-realmente fuimos engañados por Parker-sensei –dijo Iida mientras hacia su camino junto a Izuku y ponía pose analítica –incluso pensé "estos es lo mejor de lo mejor" y cosas así, no puedo creer que un profesor nos motive con mentiras así –

-pues disculpen por eso, pero a veces hay que hacerlo –dijo una voz detrás de ellos, para luego encontrarse con Peter justo detrás de ambos con Lucy al lado –van a la estación ¿cierto? los acompañaremos –

-Parker-sensei, Lucy-san –dijo Izuku sorprendido al verlos ir con ellos.

-la hija de Parker Sensei –

-soy Lucy Annei Parker Stacy –dijo Lucy presentándose ante Iida –y tú eres Iida Tenya, y no sabía que tú segundo nombre era "Deku" Izuku –

-¡¿Deku?! –

-pues así te llamo ese chico Bakugo –explico Lucy.

-Lucy, algo me dice que es más un insulto que nombre –dijo Peter a su hija, pues podía reconocer la situación entre Izuku y Bakugo como fue la suya con Flash.

-así es Parker-sensei, es como normalmente Kacchan me dice para burlarse de mi –explico Izuku con nervios.

-oh, enserio ¡perdón! –Se disculpo Lucy –pero Deku suena a una palaba que dice "Puedes Hacerlo" y eso me gusta un poco –

-¡Soy Deku! –

-¡Midoriya! ¡Lo estas aceptando muy rápido! ¿Qué no era un insulto? –dijo intrigado Iida al ver con qué facilidad Izuku aceptaba ese nombre.

-eso me recuerda cuando solían decirme "Flojo-Parker" –dijo Peter con aires de nostalgia llamando la atención de los 3.

-¿Flojo-Parker? –

-antes de tener mis poderes yo era el clásico nerd con nada de fuerza –

Y así, comenzaron a caminar hacia la estación de trenes.

El primer día había sido muy difícil, pero había más por delante.

Y cada día, era una nueva oportunidad para mejorar.

 **Pruebas superadas, más retos en camino, el próximo capítulo: Examen de Batalla, La Rivalidad De Infancia, Deku Vs Kacchan.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	5. Examen de Batalla, La Rivalidad De Infan

**The Amazing Spider-Man Teacher of Hero Academia** **.**

 **Yo: hola a todos, aquí tengo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, bueno no les molestare más con esto, pero antes a dar los Reviews:**

 **nahuelvera2: gracias.**

 **END999: si, yo igualmente espero eso, pues también tengo pensado agregar algo más.**

 **Hazel887: gracias.**

 **loko89772: bueno a mí me gusto más el traje de la película Homecoming, y bueno como es un nuevo inicio, este traje se asimila al 1er traje que uso en The Amazing Fantasy.**

 **Ronaldc v2: me alegra que te guste, y por cierto, Peter solo vio a Izuku como una versión más joven de sí mismo, por eso pareció interesarse.**

 **Guest: descuida, Peter no se interesara en Izuku, solo lo hace porque es su estudiante y busca ayudarlo al igual que los demás, el no será mentor de nadie, solo será el guía en su camino, quien les enseñe a ser héroes.**

 **Yo: sin más, a darle.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo marvel y Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

-[mmmm] –inteligencia Artificial, Robot, radio, intercomunicador o Androide hablando.

- **mmmm –** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** ) –monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.5 Examen de Batalla, La Rivalidad De Infancia, Deku Vs Kacchan.

-así que, ¿Cómo van las cosas en la academia? –pregunto Gwen a su hija mientras que todos se encontraban cenando.

Había pasado el tiempo y los Parker aun trataban de adaptarse a vivir en Japón ahora, no era difícil, los Parker era una familia de cerebritos por lo que podrían adaptarse fácilmente.

Y como anteriormente se ha mencionado, ahora mismo, toda la familia se encontraba cenando juntos.

-bueno, a parte del hecho de que somos toda una clase con súper poderes –comenzó a hablar Lucy mientras tomaba un bocado del arroz blanco –todo es completamente normal –

-si como no –dijo Ben dándole una mirada a su hermana mayor de no creerle nada. Después de todo, U.A. es la mejor academia para preparar a los futuros héroes del mundo y varios muy conocidos salieron de ella.

-de hecho lo es –repuso Lucy para luego comenzar a declarar –por ejemplo el lunes Ingles con el profesor Present Mic –

-¿Por qué tomas la materia si ya sabemos inglés? –Pregunto Ben al no comprender ese hecho –venimos de Nueva York, hablan Inglés, hablamos inglés, hablas inglés –

-lo hago porque quiero ver como lo ves desde esta perspectiva –dijo Lucy de forma simple mientras tomaba un nuevo bocado, para después tragarlo y dirigir su vista hacia su madre -¿y qué tal tu tiempo Mamá? –

-como tengo tiempo libre en casa hasta que tu padre y tu hermano regresen a casa. Me entretengo haciendo algunas cosas –dijo de un modo un poco misterioso dándoles curiosidad a sus hijos –y de vez en cuando hablo con nuestra vecina Inko Midoriya –

-Inko Midoriya –dijeron tanto Peter como Lucy dejando de cenar al escuchar ese apellido.

-sí, ¿Por qué? –pregunto Gwen al notar dicha reacción de su esposo e hija, al igual que Ben.

-de por casualidad ¿ella tiene un hijo? –pregunto Peter creyendo saber con quién podría estar relacionada Inko.

-sí, de hecho su hijo va a U.A. su nombre es Izuku –

Eso hiso que los ojos de Lucy se abrieran de sorpresa y de la emoción mientras que Peter asintió levemente al ver que sus sospechas eran correctas.

-¡¿Izuku es nuestro vecino?! –exclamo emocionada la peli rubia menor al momento de levantarse de la mesa y comenzar a dar saltos.

-esperen…. ¿no es el mismo Izuku de quien llevas hablando mucho desde el día del examen? –Pregunto Ben a su hermana la cual asintió, y al hacerlo el chico comenzó a sonreír traviesamente como lo haría Bart Simpson –entonces…..es bueno saber que tu novio vive cerca ¿no es así? –

De pronto, Lucy dejo de saltar, se quedó tiesa en el suelo, sus ojos se abrieron hasta estar como platos, y su rostro comenzó a ponerse colorado. Las palabras de su hermano la tomaron por sorpresa.

En eso, Lucy comenzó a tartamudear tratando de negar lo que su hermano anteriormente había dicho, mientras que ben solo se reía ante la vergüenza ajena de su hermana.

Mientras que Peter y Gwen solo se miraron para luego soltar una pequeña risa, Lucy era tan parecida a Peter cuando se trataba de mujeres…..aunque en este caso son chicos para Lucy.

Pero Peter miro a su hija con algo de nostalgia, parecía que apenas fue ayer cuando tenían que cambiarle el pañal, y ahora ella estaba estudiando en la academia de héroes más prestigiosa de Japón y parecía estar enamora de un chico.

Qué bueno que conoce a Izuku y no tiene que preocupar por darle la charla de padre sobreprotector.

BIP

BIP

BIP

Pero en eso, su celular sonó llamando la atención de Peter, quien disculpándose, se levantó de la mesa mientras sacaba su celular y se iba a otro cuarto a atender la llamada.

-diga –dijo Peter al contestar la llamada.

-Parker-kun –hablo una voz muy conocida para Peter al otro lado de la línea.

-hola Gran M. ¿Qué tal tu noche? –pregunto el héroe arácnido a su compañero héroe y profesor.

-solo llame para preguntar si todo ya está listo para la clase de mañana –

-si lo está –respondió –nos vemos mañana –

El día siguiente seria especial.

-¿quién creen que nos de Entrenamiento Básico para Héroes? –pregunto Kaminari mientras que todos estaban sentados en sus pupitres esperando la llegada de su sensei.

-no lo sé, pero teniendo a Spider-Man como nuestro profesor titular, podemos hacernos una idea de quien sería nuestro profesor –respondió Kirishima con emoción.

-espero que sea una heroína sexy –fue lo que dijo Mineta con una cara de pervertido.

Mientras que un poco alejados de ellos, tanto Izuku como Lucy se preguntaban ¿quién sería su profesor?

Bueno, no los dejare esperando más.

-¡YO ESTOY….! –Dijo una voz en la entrada del salón de clases llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes incluso de Izuku pues conocía dicha voz –….. ¡ENTRANDO POR LA PUERTA COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL! –dijo All Might mientras hacia lo que decía, o decía lo que hacía.

Y una cosa más, All Might ahora mismo usaba un traje de cuerpo rojo, blanco y azul con guantes y botas de color amarillo.

-¡Es All Might! –

-wow, ¡realmente es un profesor! –

-ese es su traje de la edad de Plata ¿no? –

Pero en eso, alguien más le siguió.

-¡Y yo lo sigo! –y otra persona entro por la puerta justo después de All Might, y dicha persona dejo impresionados a todos.

-¡¿PARKER-SENSEI?!/ ¡¿PAPÁ?! –

Y si, Peter igualmente había entrado a la habitación, pero en esta ocasión él iba por completo vestido con su taje de Spider-Man.

Una vez que el héroe no.1 y el héroe arácnido estaban frente a todos comenzaron a hablar –enseñamos entrenamiento básico para héroes. Es una materia donde entrenan en diferentes formas lo básico para ser un héroe –dijo All Might.

-me dieron este puesto también debido a mi largo historial de pelea contra villanos y criminales en casi toda área, pero volviendo a lo importante ¡La Mayoría de las unidades las tendrán en esta materia! ¡Así que vamos a ello! Esto es lo que haremos hoy –explico esta vez Peter, para que luego tanto el cómo All Might dijeran al mismo tiempo.

-¡ENTRENAMIENTO DE COMBATE! –y tras decir eso último, llamo la atención de dos estudiantes.

-entrenamiento…. –dijo Bakugo con una sonrisa.

-…..de combate –dijo esta vez Izuku en un susurro.

-¡y para eso, aquí esta esto! –Dijo All Might mientras caminaba hacia un armario de metal y lo habría –trajes hechos a base de sus Individualidades y los pedidos enviados antes de que comiencen las clases –

-¡Trajes! –dijeron todos con una sonrisa de emoción.

-después de cambiarse vallan al territorio Beta –dijo esta vez Peter para luego agregar –y los esperamos puntuales… a quien engaño algunos se miraran en el espejo admirándose –dijo con algo de diversión, aunque no sabía que ese era por completo cierto en caso de Aoyama.

Tiempo después y ya en dicho territorio.

All Might y Spider-Man estaba esperando justo en frente de la puerta de entrada la llegada de sus estudiantes, y no tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que en ese momento cada uno comenzó a salir con sus trajes de héroes.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST - "Hero A")**

-comenzar por las apariencias es algo bueno, jóvenes –decía All Might mientras veía el traje de Bakugo se compone de unos guantes con forma de granada, una especie de chaleco ceñido con una X roja, pantalones negros con rodilleras, un cinturón con granadas, un antifaz negro con puntas debajo de los ojos y otras rojas por detrás de la cabeza, y unas botas negras y rojas.

-así que atentos –dijo esta vez Peter al notar que ahora fue el turno de Lucy quien iba vestida con un traje de cuerpo entero, con el color negro predominando la mayor parte del disfraz, con blanco en la zona del pecho y los brazos, con un fondo rosa en los antebrazos con telaraña blanca.

Su traje también tenía una capucha blanca con fondo rosa y telaraña blanca, y su cabeza era por completo cubierta por una máscara blanca la cual tenía unas lentes blancas bordeadas de rosa como ojos.

 **(N.A: prácticamente es el traje de Spider-Gwen, no tuve mucha creatividad para imaginarme uno)**

-a partir de ahora –el turno fue de Iida, usando su traje de héroe de color negro con traje de una pieza con cuello alto. También lleva un casco que cubre la cabeza entera, un collar de metal alrededor de su cuello, armadura en el pecho, silenciadores que se inician en el estómago y luego se extiende a la espalda superior, una pieza de metal por debajo de las bufandas, brazaletes de metal que se extienden más allá de los codos y botas de metal que se extienden hasta más allá de sus rodillas y algunos que se extienden hasta el lado de sus piernas.

-¡Ustedes son héroes! –dijo All Might al ver a todo el grupo, menos una persona presentes con sus trajes de héroes.

–genial, todos. ¡Lucen Geniales! –Dijo Peter mientras veía a todos sus estudiantes con sus trajes, y al ver a su hija no pudo evitar contener su risa al ver su traje, en verdad se inspiró en el –ok, ¿están listos? –

Solicitud de traje, antes de enlistarse a la U.A se registran sus Individualidades, las medidas, y diseño deseado.

Entonces una compañía pagada por la escuela les prepara los trajes según lo pedido.

Aunque en el caso de Lucy, fueron Peter y Gwen quienes hicieron su traje, ellos eran unos genios en casi todos los campos, y digamos que Pete quería darle a su hija algunas ventajas en su traje, ventajas las cuales no le diría, ella seria quien las descubriría.

Pero ahora que lo piensa, ¿en dónde está Izuku?

Pero en eso, el sonido de pasos llamo la atención de Peter, quien dirigiendo su vista en el túnel nuevamente, vio a alguien salir corriendo de allí.

No era difícil adivinar quién era.

Del túnel, salió alguien vestido en un traje de cuerpo completo de color verde primavera con detalles en blanco. En él también se incluyen un cinturón y unas botas rojas, unas coderas y unas rodilleras negras y unos guantes blancos. En la parte de la cabeza, una máscara que tiene dos agujeros para sus ojos bordeados de negro y dos protuberancias en forma de largas orejas que se asemejan al corte de pelo de All Might. En el cuello porta una máscara con una gran sonrisa en ella.

Peter tuvo que evitar reírse nuevamente, era obvio saber de quien se inspira este chico. Aunque se preguntaba ¿Cómo lo consiguió? Pues no recordaba haber visto ese traje cuando los trajeron.

La verdad, es que el traje de Izuku fue hecho por su madre. Ella había visto una vez en las notas de su hijo un dibujo que mostraba el diseño de ese traje, y ella mismo lo hiso para decirle que ella de ahora en adelante apoyaría a su hijo en su camino por ser héroe.

Y por esas razones, ahora mismo Izuku usaba el traje.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-oh, Izuku – dijo Lucy llamando la atención de Izuku mientras ella se quitaba la máscara para luego ir hacia Izuku.

-¿Lucy-san? –dijo el chico al notar a la chica, y cuando vio a la chica en su traje, rápido quedo tieso y agradecía por usar la máscara para que no notaran su sonrojo, aunque se pudo notar una parte, pues el traje de Lucy se ajustaba a su figura.

-¡Se ve genial! –Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa –te ves como un lindo conejito –dijo esta vez con un rubor y cara de ternura –ciertamente, se ve consistente. Debí haber escrito bien lo que quería….. Al final el mío termino siendo muy ajustado –dijo con una expresión de vergüenza que la hacía ver más tierna –que vergüenza –

-el curso de héroes es el mejor –fueron las palabras de Mineta mientras miraba hacia nosotros y daba el pulgar en alto al ver los disfraces de las chicas.

-¿eh? –

En eso, Peter ya casi no aguantando la risa, fue hacia su compañero y le señalo hacia Izuku para que lo viera.

Y al momento en notar ciertas similitudes en el traje del chico, con su apariencia, igualmente tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

-(Muy Obvio) –fueron sus pensamientos.

Minutos después.

-¡muy bien, es hora del entrenamiento de Combate! –anuncio All Might ya una vez que todos los estudiantes estaban frente a él.

-¡senseis! –hablo Iida mientras levantaba la mano.

-(¿ese es Iida?) –Pensó Izuku a su lado mientras veía su traje – (se ve genial) –

-es el mismo lugar donde tuvimos el examen de Ingreso ¿no? –Continuo Iida con la mano alzada -¿tendremos una pelea urbana otra vez? –

-nah vamos dos pasos por delante –Dijo Spider-Man restándole importancia a la creencia de Iida –normalmente peleamos afuera, pero si te fijas en el número total, algunos villanos aparecen en lugares cerrados. Encarcelamientos, arrestos domiciliarios, tratos secretos….valla es que hacer crimines es lo único que saber hacer –dijo en broma esta última parte sacando algunas risas –en Esta ciudad llena de héroes…. Hay verdaderamente villanos que actúan en las sombras. Para este ejercicio serán divididos en héroes y villanos en combates cerrados de 2 vs 2, en pocas palabras Tag Team Match –

-¿sin entrenamiento Básico? –pregunto Tsuyu la cual ahora vestía en una pieza de cuerpo completo color verde con franjas más oscuras, lleva unos grandes guantes color beige y unas botas de tacón los cuales se asemejan a las patas de una rana, lleva puesto unas gafas de protección y tiene unos goggles en la parte superior de la cabeza que se asemejan a los ojos saltones de una rana.

-esta es una Batalla real para entender lo básico, algunas aprenden a través de la práctica y experimentación. Aunque la clave esta vez es que no hay robots que derrotar –explico Peter recordando sus inicios.

-¿Cómo se determina quién gana y quién pierde? –pregunto esta vez Momo.

-¿podemos derrotarlos de cualquier manera? –pregunto Bakugo mientras veía a Izuku el cual tuvo un escalofrió.

-¿el castigo será la Expulsión? –pregunto esta vez Lucy.

-(vamos, solo fue para sacar su potencial) –pensó Peter desanimado al ver que su hija pregunto eso.

-¿Cómo seremos divididos? –pregunto Iida cortésmente mientras levantaba la mano.

-¿no es esta capa una locura? –

-(¿y eso a que vino al caso?) –Pensó Peter al escuchar la pregunta de Yuuga – (y yo que pensé que nadie era más Narcisista que Johnny, al parecer me equivoque) –pensó al comparar a su estudiante con su viejo amigo antorcha.

-¡responderemos todas sus preguntas! –Dijo All Might al momento de sacar una pila de papeles de su capa y comenzar a leerlos –escuchen….. La Situación, los villanos escondieron un arma nuclear en su escondite en algún lugar. Los héroes trataran de encontrarla y desactivarla, deberán derrotar a los villanos o tomar el arma en el tiempo permitido. Los villanos deberán mantener segura el arma todo el tiempo o derrotar a los héroes –

-muy a lo americano si lo piensan –dijo Spider-Man para luego comenzar a pensar –ahora que lo pienso, me he enfrentado a dicha situación algunas veces –para recordar una, fue durante el evento Hasta el Fin de la Tierra, donde Otto trato de usar su aparato satelital para aumentar el calentamiento global.

En eso All Might saco una caja – ¡los equipos y oponentes serán elegidos por sorteo! –

-¿serán elegidos al azar? –pregunto Iida.

-los héroes a veces tenemos que hacer trabajos en equipo con héroes de otras agencias, en ocasiones tuve que hacer un Team-UP con algún héroe, algunas veces fue con Gran M aquí presente –explico Spider-Man mientras señalaba a All Might.

-ya veo, el criterio de mirar hacia futuro. ¡Disculpe mi rudeza! –

-está bien…. ¡Hagamos esto rápido! –

Y los equipos fueron elegidos después de eso.

Equipo A) Izuku Midoriya y Lucy Annei Parker. (Para alegría de la rubia y nervios del chico)

Equipo B) Meizo Shoji y Shoto Todoroki.

Equipo C) Minoru Mineta y Momo Yaoyorozu.

Equipo D) Katsuki Bakugo y Tenya Iida.

Equipo E) Mina Ashido y Yuuga Aoyama.

Equipo F) Koda y Sato.

Equipo G) Denki Kaminari y Kyouka Jiro.

Equipo H) Fumikage Tokoyami y Tsuyu Asui.

Equipo I) Ojiro y Tooru Hagakure.

Equipo J) Sero y Ejiiro Kirishima.

-¡wow! ¡Debe ser el destino! –Exclamo emocionada Lucy al ver con quien haría equipo – ¡cuento contigo Izuku! –

-(¡¿enserio?!) –Pensó un tanto nervioso y emocionado el chico – (tengo que hablar apropiadamente, o sino….) –

-los primeros equipos en luchar serán….. –Decía All Might mientras metía su mano en una caja que decía Villanos, mientras que Spider-Man en una que decía Héroes – ¡estos chicos! –

Los ojos de Izuku y Bakugo se abrieron de sorpresa al ver a los equipos que se enfrentarían.

-el equipo A serán los héroes –dijo Spider-Man mientras veía a Izuku y su hija.

-¡y el equipo D los villanos! –dijo esta vez All Might hacia Bakugo e Iida.

-no sé si es irónico, porque con la actitud de manos bomba muchos lo llamarían de ese modo…..o en el mejor de los casos un Anti-héroe) –pensó Peter al ver a Bakugo.

-todos los demás vallan al salón de las pantallas –dijo All Might una vez que se había aclarado todo, y así, el junto con el resto menos los dos equipos se fueron a dicha sala.

Izuku miro hacia un lado en donde estaba Bakugo para verlo con una expresión de seriedad hacia él, en eso Izuku apretó los puños para regresar dicha mirada, queriendo decirle que no le tendría miedo.

Bakugo por unos momentos pareció sorprendido, pero luego su expresión cambio a una de irritación.

-equipo de Villanos –llamo All Might a Iida y Bakugo–vallan primero a prepararse, en cinco minutos el equipo de héroes entrara ¡y la batalla comenzara! Jóvenes Iida y Bakugo, les recomiendo que comiencen a pensar con perspectiva de villano –les dijo All Might a los jóvenes antes de entrar al lugar –esto es muy parecido a una batalla real, no tengan miedo de lastimar y vallan con todo –

-pero si veo que van con otras intenciones daré por terminado el entrenamiento –dijo Peter esta vez mas dirigido hacia Bakugo, pues temía que este aprovechara el entrenamiento paras ir tras Izuku.

-¡sí, Señor! -dijeron ambos mientras iban caminando hacia su guarida pero antes de irse Bakugo dirigió una última mirada hacia Izuku.

Minutos más tarde, dentro de la guarida.

-me duele la perspectiva de ser un villano. Aun si es un entrenamiento –decía Iida mientras caminaba por la habitación y mirada el arma que tenía que resguardar – ¿así que esta es el arma que tenemos que cuidar? –Dio unos golpes a esta –es de papel mache –

-¡hey! –Hablo Bakugo llamando la atención de Iida –Deku tiene una Individualidad ¿no? –pregunto.

-viste esa fuerza extraordinaria ¿no? Parece que conlleva un gran riesgo –respondió Iida, y en eso se fijó que en Bakugo comenzó a temblar –….sin embargo, pareces especialmente enojado cuando se trata de Midoriya-kun…. –

-(¡¿el me engaño?!) –Eran los pensamientos de Bakugo mientras que su ira parecía elevarse más y más – (¡ese maldito Nerd!) –

Mientras que afuera.

-es un poco difícil memorizar el mapa ¿cierto? –pregunto Lucy sin su máscara y capucha puestas mientras veía un mapa en manos –que bueno que tengo la memoria de una Araña –dijo para luego ver a su compañero, y notarlo todo lleno de nervios sujetando con fuerza el mapa y temblando. –no estas relajado –

-bueno, es porque…estamos contra Kacchan…e Iida-kun, así que pienso que debería estar en guardia –dijo Izuku mientras trataba de tranquilizarse un poco.

-ya veo –dijo Lucy mientras hacia una mirada de resolución –Katsuki era quien te humillaba ¿cierto? –y es que, el como Bakugo parecía reaccionar ante Izuku cada vez que lo veía, el apodo de Deku, todo eso le hiso llegar a esa conclusión.

Izuku dejo de temblar, bajo las manos para dejarlas colgando, y finalmente hablo –es increíble…. –

"¡Definitivamente Sobrepasare a All Might y me volveré en el mejor héroe!"

-es un poco detestable, pero…..su objetivo, su confianza, su fuerza física, su Individualidad….. –seguía hablando el peli verde mientras que Lucy lo escuchaba –….son por mucho más increíbles que lo mío. Pero…. –en eso, dio un paso adelante –es por eso… –se puso nuevamente la máscara y después la mascarilla de dientes –no quiero…..perder… -

Aunque si bien, al principio estuvo impresionada, Lucy luego sonrió para dar un paso y estar al lado de Izuku –una batalla destinada entre hombres ¿eh? –

-oh, lo siento, no es su problema Lucy-san –

-lo es, ¡somos un equipo! –La rubia se puso su máscara y por ultimo su capucha – ¡démoslo todo! –

E Izuku asintió, sintiéndose alegre de tener el apoyo de Lucy.

-[¡ahora comienza el combate cerrado entre el equipo A y el equipo D!] – se escuchó la voz de All Might por los megáfonos llamando la atención de ambos para mirar hacia el edificio.

Mientras que en la sala de pantallas, All Might y Spider-Man junto con los demás veían el interior del edificio atravez de una gran pantalla.

-bueno deben mentalizarse en lo que son –decía All Might mientras en la pantalla miraban a Iida y Bakugō. Pero sus pensamientos – (Joven Midoriya, aquí no eres más que un estudiante. Tendré que juzgarte sin jugar a favoritismo) –

-esperemos que lo hagan bien –dijo igualmente Peter pero casi con el mismo pensamiento que All Might pero haciendo referencia a su hija.

De regreso a la prueba.

En el interior del edificio, una de las ventanas fue abierta cuidadosamente y por ella entraron tanto Izuku como Lucy.

-Infiltración exitosa –susurro Lucy mientras veía a sus alrededores.

-tendremos que tener cuidado –decía Izuku mientras comenzaban a caminar por los pasillos –hay muchos puntos ciegos –

Y asi comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del edificio para tratar de encontrar el arma, y cada vez que llegaba al final de uno para encontrarse con una encrucijada, revisaban cada una esperando no encontrarse con alguien.

Caminaron por los pasillos con cuidado para no ser atrapados, no sabían aun de su presencia, gracias a que entraron un par de pisos por encima de la entrada gracias a Lucy quien cargando a Izuku escalo por la pared hacia unos pisos arriba.

-(Aun no puedo controlar el One For All… y no puedo usarlo contra alguien) –eran los pensamientos de Izuku con respecto a la situación, y después recordó cuando lo uso contra el Cero puntos – (podría matarlo o lastimarlo severamente. Eso me limita a mi propia fuerza. En cuanto a Lucy-san ella puede hacerlo bien con sus poderes de araña) –

Tenía que usar la cabeza en esta pelea.

Y en eso, Izuku de un rápido movimiento tomo a Lucy y la aparto cuando de pronto.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Fairy Tail Rising)**

BOOM

Bakugō salio de un pasillo con una explosión preparada para darles a los dos. Pero al parecer Izuku logro predecirlo y sacarlos de ese aprieto, aunque una parte de su máscara quedo destruida exponiendo la parte izquierda de su rostro y cabello.

-¿estás bien, Lucy-san? –pregunto Izuku a la chica arácnida.

-lo estoy, mi sentido arácnido apenas me advirtió de ese ataque –dijo Lucy mientras se ponía de pie, pero en eso noto a Izuku con su máscara rota –Izuku –

-solo fue la máscara, estoy bien –respondio Izuku tratando de tranquilizarla.

En eso, el humo provocado por la explosión fue apartado de un manotazo de Bakugō exponiéndolo ante ellos.

-vamos Deku….no esquives. –

-sabía que vendrías por mi primero –dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y después ponerse frente a Lucy encarando a Bakugō.

En la sala de monitores.

-(en las batallas cerradas siempre debes estar pendiente de tu alrededor y conocer a tu enemigo en caso de un ataque sorpresa y poder contrarrestarlo) –eran los pensamientos de Peter al ver lo último – (ese chico es muy listo) –

-¿un ataque sorpresa desde el inicio? ¡Eso es trampa! –dijo Kirishima.

-el ataque sorpresa es una estrategia también –aclaro All Might –están en medio de una batalla real ahora –

-además Izuku logro predecir el ataque y sacar tanto a él como a su compañera del peligro –dijo esta vez Spider-Man.

-esa fue una muy buen esquivo de Midoriya –dijo Mina Ashido con una sonrisa.

-¡Allí va Bakugō! –dijo esta vez Kirishima al momento de ver en la pantalla a Bakugō ir corriendo hacia Izuku.

-[¡no hare demasiado daño como para que esto termine, pero me acercare a ello!] –lo escucharon desde la pantalla mientras se preparaba para atacar.

Pero en eso, sorpresivamente, Izuku logro atrapar su brazo derecho para después tomarlo con fuerza, alzarlo en el aire y pro ultimo estrellarlo contra el suelo.

-(es como si leyera sus movimientos) –pensó Peter al ver las acciones de Izuku y ver como había hecho el contra golpe.

-[Kacchan…..] –cuando Izuku comenzo a hablar llamo la atención de todos – [normalmente cuando atacas, comienzas con un golpe de derecha muy abierto. ¿Cuánto piensas que te he observado?] –Eso llamo la atención de todos, pero más aun de Peter – [escribí un análisis detallado de las Individualidades de los héroes que son increíbles en mi libreta de notas. La misma libreta que quemaste y lanzaste.] –

Asi que eso era, el chico analiza las Individualidades y movimientos de todos y con dichos análisis toma notas de todos lo que se podría hacer o cómo actúan siempre.

-[mi "Deku" ya no significa "Inservible" Kacchan….ahora significa…. "¡PUEDES HACERLO!"] –

"pero Deku suena a una palaba que dice "Puedes Hacerlo" y eso me gusta un poco"

Por debajo de la máscara, los labios de Peter formaron una ligera sonrisa, al parecer las palabras de su hija hicieron que Izuku aceptara y diera un nuevo significado al apodo que Bakugō siempre lo ha molestado durante años.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST #03: My Hero Academia Main Theme)**

Pero en eso, vieron que Bakugō se puso de pie al momento de encorvarse un poco.

-[Deku…aun cuando estas asustado…] –

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

De las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a aparecer varias explosiones. Y también, podía apreciar que aunque Izuku lo estaba encarando parecía nervioso por completo ante lo que podría pasar

-[eso es lo que….. ¡ODIO DE TI!] –

Peter después de escuchar eso, supo lo que pasaba.

Esos dos tenían una rivalidad desde hace años, debieron ser amigos en un principio, pues Izuku una vez había dicho que habían sido buenos amigos.

Tal vez cuando la Individualidad de Bakugō se manifestó, muchos comenzaron a alabarlo y alagarlo porque a vista de muchos es increíble, lo cual debió inflar su ego. Y como consecuencia comenzo a ver a todos como si solo fueran estorbos y el, el único digno.

Y al parecer, Izuku le había hecho frente antes, en varias ocasiones, y como según se enteró en el expediente de Izuku, su Individualidad se tardó en manifestarse, por lo que Bakugō solo lo vio como un don nadie que no valía la pena notar su existencia.

Y parece que con los tiempos actuales Bakugō quiere mostrar que él es superior a Izuku, mientras que Izuku, quiere mostrarle que ya no le temerá, que lo retaría de ahora en adelante.

Al parecer….esta batalla en vez de ser un entrenamiento…..era un ajuste de cuentas.

Solo quedaba ver como se desarrollaría todo esto.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Una pelea destinada esta por suceder, ¿qué será lo que prepara el destino a Izuku?, en el próximo capítulo:** **¡Es Hora De Ajustar Cuentas!**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque fuera corto.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	6. ¡Es Hora De Ajustar Cuentas!

**The Amazing Spider-Man Teacher of Hero Academia** **.**

 **Yo: hola a todos, aquí tengo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, bueno no les molestare más con esto, pero antes a dar los Reviews:**

 **Shunex5: me alegra que te guste mi fic, pero descuida, Uraraka aparecerá mas adelante.**

 **Guest: lo siendo, pero lo es.**

 **Guest (2): descuida aquí está la actualización.**

 **WerewolfMazuko117: gracias.**

 **nahuelvera2: bueno cosas que a uno se les escapan, pero él sabe que su hija puede defenderse, así que para que molestarse.**

 **xanatrix742: bueno no se me ocurría un mejor traje para Lucy, y a decir verdad Lucy tendrá que ingeniárselas con sus poderes pues ella no tiene telarañas orgánicas y olvido agregar los lanza-redes al traje. T bueno, el cómo se la pasara Iida tendrás que descubrirlo.**

 **END999: muchas gracias mi amigo, espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **Yo: sin más, a darle.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo marvel y Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

-[mmmm] –inteligencia Artificial, Robot, radio, intercomunicador o Androide hablando.

- **mmmm –** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** ) –monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.6 ¡Es Hora De Ajustar Cuentas!

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - My Hero Academia)**

Sus hogares estaban en el mismo vecindario, así que era de suponer que tanto Izuku como Bakugo serían amigos de la infancia.

Bakugo era un chico invencible y gamberro que hacía todo lo que se le antojaba. Pero dejando de lado ese comportamiento, era sorprendente la confianza que parecía mostrar en sí mismo. E Izuku siempre lo admiro.

Pero cuando su Individualidad se manifestó, todo empeoro.

Desde ese entonces se volvió en una persona cruel, déspota y egoísta. Todas las personas a su alrededor parecían ser solo un simple estorbo y se consideraba el único digno de graduarse de la prestigiosa academia U.A.

Pero cuando descubrió que Izuku también apuntaba a lo mismo…bueno, eso no ayudo mucho a su de por si tensa relación.

Pero han pasado muchas cosas desde ese entonces…Izuku dejo de ser el mismo cobarde llorica que era en ese entonces, se ha esforzado mucho para llegar hasta donde estaba.

No volvería a temerle nunca más.

¡Y Aquí Y Ahora, Resolverían Su Cuenta Pendiente!

Ahora mismo estábamos de regreso en el entrenamiento de batalla entre el equipo A) contra el equipo D)

Y en este momento, Izuku y Lucy se encontraban frente a Bakugo, quien anteriormente trato de tomar desprevenidos a ambos chicos pero más a Izuku.

Pero al parecer Izuku había logrado predecir ese movimiento y los siguientes de su oponente.

Mientras que en el salón de las pantallas, los demás estudiantes junto con sus profesores se encontraban observando todo el combate.

-Deku…aun cuando estas asustado…–

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

De las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a aparecer varias explosiones. Y también, podía apreciar que aunque Izuku lo estaba encarando parecía nervioso por completo ante lo que podría pasar

-eso es lo que… ¡ODIO DE TI! –

Aquí fue justo en donde nos quedamos anteriormente.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-[¡hey, Bakugo-kun! ¡dime cual es la situación!]-hablo Iida atraes de su radio al rubio explosivo.

-cállate y defiende. ¡Estoy realmente molesto ahora! –le respondió Bakugo.

En la sala de monitores.

-¿que estará haciendo Bakugo? –se preguntó Kirishima.

-habla con su compañero a través de la radio –respondió All Might mientras señalaba una pequeña radio en su oído izquierdo.

-para este ejercicio te dan la radio, un mapa del edificio y… –decía Spider-Man al momento de sacar de uno después bolsillos un rollo de cinta blanca –esta cinta de captura, una vez envuelves al enemigo con esto significa que lo capturaste. Yo siempre lo hago con los criminales pero hay algunos que esto simplemente no les importa y siguen tratando de pelear conmigo… ¿Por qué las cosas no podrían ser un poco más fácil? –dio un falso suspiro mientras miraba al techo ganándose una gota en la nuca de sus estudiantes.

-el tiempo límite es de 15 minutos, y los héroes no saben en dónde está el arma nuclear ¿no? –Pregunto la alumna Mina Ashido recibiendo un asentimiento de sus profesores. – ¡los héroes están en clara desventaja! –

-los héroes deben de ser capaces de voltear la situación cuando se lo proponen, ya se los había dicho ¿no? –Dijo Peter y en eso levanto el puño al aire junto con All Might y los demás supieron a qué se refería –díganlo –

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

-(pero…) –pensó Peter al momento de regresar su mirada hacia la pantalla y ver nuevamente la pelea – (no siempre es tan fácil….a veces es muy problemático) –

De regreso a la pelea.

 **(Fairy Tail - Salamander Theme)**

En ese momento, Bakugo puso sus dos manos por detrás de él, movimiento el cual vio Izuku.

-¡Lucy-san, ve! –dijo el chico a Lucy al momento en que la chica saliera corriendo al otro lado del pasillo.

BOOM

Y en ese momento, Bakugo uso una explosión para impulsarse hacia Izuku al momento de lanzarle una patada la cual Izuku logro cubrir.

-¿mirando a otro lado? Debes estar muy seguro de ti mismo. –dijo Bakugo a Izuku, pero en eso, cuando noto que no podía mover su pierna, con sorpresa vio que Izuku, había logrado atraparla con la cinta de captura.

-(Cuaderno de Notas de Héroes No.10, página 18, párrafo 3) –pensó Izuku mientras recordaba uno de sus apuntes al momento de recordar el momento en que Peter había atrapado a Bakugo ese primer día de clases con sus telarañas – (estoy agradecido por ver el método de captura de Parker-sensei pero ¿Qué seguirá?) –Se preguntó mientras pensaba en un próximo movimiento – (conociendo a Kacchan, se impacientara y luego…) –en eso soltó la cinta de captura al momento de deslizarse por el suelo.

BOOM

-(…vendrá con la derecha) –pensó al lograr eludir sin problemas el ataque de Bakugo.

De regreso a la sala de pantallas.

-¡ese chico es increíble! –exclamo Sato.

-¡ni siquiera usa su individualidad para luchar contra el chico que termino en 1er lugar en el examen de ingreso! –dijo esta vez Sero.

Mientras que All Might, él tenía sus pensamientos mientras recordaba el día en que conoció a Izuku– (él siempre fue bueno al reaccionar frente a una crisis. Estuvo escribiendo notas y estudiándolas. Todo ese conocimiento súper friki sobre los héroes…..ahora es utilizado….como si lo impulsara hacia adelante.) –

Mientras que Peter – (análisis y predicción…además, ese es claramente uno de mis movimientos para atrapar a un oponente con mis redes. Izuku debe tener una memoria fotográfica igual a la de TaskMaster.) –Fueron sus pensamientos mientras veía en la pantalla al chico estar de rodillas respirando viendo a su oponente de frente – (ese chico sin lugar a dudas, será un gran héroe en el futuro…..solo debe superar el problema de su poder) –

 **(Fin Ost)**

En eso vieron que cuando Bakugo estaba por atacar nuevamente, Izuku salió corriendo para perderse en los pasillos para luego Bakugo comenzar a perseguirlo en el laberinto.

Peter asintió, seguramente necesite de un plan y debe estar en un lugar seguro para pensar.

-[¡HEY!] –Ese grito llamo la atención de todos en la sala – [ME ENGAÑASTE ¡¿NO?! ¡¿FUE DIVERTIDO ENGAÑARME TODO ESTE TIEMPO?! ] –esos gritos provenían de Bakugo, quien después de detenerse, lazo los gritos esperando que Izuku los escuchara – [TIENES UNA INDIVIDUALIDAD MUY LLAMATIVA ¡¿NO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO UTILIZAS?! ¡Y ASÍ, TE DEMOSTRARE QUE EL MÍO ES MUCHO MÁS FUERTE!] –y para finalizar realizo explosiones en sus manos.

-en verdad está furioso –dijo Peter mientras veía a su estudiante – (Katsuki parece ser un chico por completo orgulloso. Pero esto es demasiado.) –pensó mientras veía como Bakugo explotaba una puerta para entrar a una habitación.

Pero en eso, fijo su vista hacia otra pantalla, la cual daba a la guarida de los villanos donde estaba el arma. Y en ella vio a su hija que por fin llego a la habitación y estaba pegada en el techo de este.

-(lo encontré) –fueron los pensamientos de la chica al ver que había llegado al lugar – (ahora solo debo avisar a Izuku y tratar de idear un modo de tomar el arma) –pensó comenzando a hacer su camino de modo sigiloso por el techo para que Iida no la notara.

-Bakugo-kun es malo naturalmente, así que eso cuadra con el entrenamiento perfectamente. –Lucy se detuvo por unos segundos para quedar por encima del chico para escucharlo hablar –entonces también debo ser devoto para lograr ser un villano. Es cierto, esta es otra prueba para volverme un hombre que no sea una vergüenza para la familia Iida. ¡Volverse un Villano!–

Y por debajo del casco, Iida tenía una cara de determinación pura – ¡ser pintado con maldad para ser un Héroe! –

Justo en eso, el aire a su alrededor comenzó a tornarse más frio, y su expresión era más malvada –yo soy…. ¡extremadamente Malvado! –y dijo de manera sobre actuada.

Lucy desde el techo soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar la actuación de Iida.

Mientras que en la sala de monitores.

-Parker no debería reírse por el intento de su compañero de hacer bien su papel –dijo la estudiante Momo Yaoyorozu al ver como Lucy reía por lo bajo. –después de todo, ¿qué cosa diría su padre? –

-no creo que diga mucho –le respondió Kyoka mientras que con uno de sus auriculares señalaba a su profesor arácnido el cual, al igual que su hija se reía por lo bajo.

-(¡es peor que Mysterio!) –se rio mientras recordaba su enemigo experto en ilusiones.

De regreso con los chicos.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost –Erza Theme)**

-¿ya llegaste Parker-san? –dijo Iida al escuchar esa leve risa por parte de la chica mientras que Lucy paraba de reírse para usar su camuflaje y luego tratar de hacer que Iida no la encuentre. –sabía que vendrían en el instante en el que Bakugo-kun corrió solo. Tu Individualidad de Araña te hace muy fuerte y rápida para atacarme ¿no es así? –Pregunto a la sala mientras trataba de buscar a Lucy por todas partes –es por eso que antes de que llegaras…. ¡limpie toda esta área para darme más libertad de movimiento! ¡Ahora no podrás usar tus trucos! ¡Eres un héroe que fue anulado! –

-¿estás seguro de eso? –pregunto una voz por detrás de el para que luego se girara y no viera nada.

POW

Pero luego sintió que algo impacto con fuerza en su cara haciéndolo caer al suelo, cuando se levantó de suelo vio a Lucy dejar su camuflaje.

-¡¿puedes hacerte invisible?! –pregunto sorprendido al ver eso.

-hay arañas que cambian de color para confundirse con el ambiente, es tanto un mecanismo de defensa como de ataque que…..–explico Lucy para usar su camuflaje otra vez al momento en que Iida salía disparado hacia ella.

Iida solo comenzó a ver por todos lados tratando de saber dónde está la chica –eso fue grosero –

PAM

Y en eso alguien le pateo la espalda haciéndolo tambalear – ¿Qué acaso tu madre no te enseño que nunca debes interrumpir a una dama? –pregunto mientras veía a Iida girarse para verla –pero supongo que al ser villano eso no importa para ti. –

Y volvió a usar el camuflaje para desaparecer. – (dos pueden jugar este juego Iida, ahora sabrás porque no debes meterte con un Parker.) –

 **(Fin Ost)**

En la sala de pantallas.

-¿Por qué no aprovechó el momento en que no la vio para tomar el arma? –pregunto Mina al ver que Lucy había desaprovechado la oportunidad para hacer ganar a su equipo.

-además, se ha puesto a bromear en plena pelea… ¿es que no se lo toma enserio? –fue la pregunta esta vez de Todoroki.

-bueno su camuflaje solo sirve por un corto límite de tiempo, por lo que aunque hubiera usado la táctica, al momento en que Iida la escuche correr y la vea nuevamente ira a detenerla –dijo Peter respondiendo a la primera pregunta de Mina, para luego ver a Todoroki –con respecto a las bromas, hay 2 razones posibles, 1) seguramente las usar para distraer a su oponente, ya que cuando este se enoja no piensa detenidamente y hace que cometa errores que ella puede aprovechar –dijo mientras levantaba el 1er dedo, para luego levantar el 2do –o 2) seguramente quiere aligerar el momento, ella parece estar algo preocupada por Izuku ya que este se quedó peleando contra Bakugo, por ende necesita algo con que distraerse y seguir con la misión –

Todoroki asintió al escuchar dichas razones, si uno lo pensaba detenidamente eso parecía ser lo más lógico.

Peter volvió a ver hacia la pantalla para ver a su hija seguir en su pelea contra Iida, Bakugo seguir buscando a Izuku, mientras que el peli verde estaba recargado en una pared pensando.

-(Ignoro a Lucy y fue directo tras Izuku. Normalmente Tenya hubiera sido una mejor opción para ir a pelear por su velocidad y mejor movilidad, estoy bastante seguro que lo saben. Eso quiere decir que Katsuki lo hace por sí solo, no trabaja en equipo con él.) –vio como Bakugo abría una puerta con una explosión para ver dentro y luego irse a otra.

-(las oportunidades del equipo de Héroes son muy bajas si tienen que pelear contra los dos. Si Izuku y Lucy van directo al escondite, Bakugo los seguirá y será una pelea de dos contra dos. Si ambos se quedan peleando contra Bakugo seguramente se les acabaría el tiempo. Esta es la mejor opción que tienen, que Lucy encuentre el arma y a Tenya, y entonces Izuku ira y será una pelea de 2 vs 1, eso se les haría fácil las cosas….claro suponiendo que Izuku logre derrotar a Katsuki.) –una gota de sudor cruzo por su cabeza al pensar en eso último.

De regreso al edificio con Izuku.

-(está bien, esto es todo lo que tengo que hacer.) –pensó Izuku mientras se ponía de pie. – (solo debo tener cuidado con sus palmas, puedo hacerlo) –

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡MALDITO NERD! –logro escuchar los gritos de Bakugo que se aproximaba.

-(por cierto…..olvídate decírtelo Kacchan…) –

"¡Ni siquiera tienes una Individualidad! ¡Debilucho no eres nada! ¡¿Cómo puede un perdedor como tu estar en el mismo nivel que yo?!"

"¡no es que trate de competir contigo ni nada de eso! ¡De verdad!"

La cara de Izuku mostro determinación pura en ese momento. – (¡Ahora mismo retiro lo dicho!) –

Mientras, con Bakugo.

Él estaba caminando por todos los pasillos del piso tratando de encontrar a Izuku.

"eso es porque…..voy a…. ¡CONVERTIRME EN HÉROE!"

Bakugo apretó con fuerza los puños.

"mi "Deku" ya no significa "Inservible" Kacchan….ahora significa…. "¡PUEDES HACERLO!""

-(¡es solo una piedra!) –pensó el chico mientras recordaba su infancia.

 **Flash back.**

Fue hace años, ambos eran niños en ese momento, y estaban en el parque.

Bakugo hacia dominadas con un balón, mientras que Izuku lo observaba con admiración.

-¡esto es fácil! –dijo el rubio, para luego ver a Izuku el cual tomando un balón, intento hacer lo mismo, pero….

-¡ite! –se golpeó en la cabeza con el balón.

-Izuku, realmente no puedes hacer nada, ¿no? –En eso, tomo el balde de arena de Izuku y señalo en donde estaba el nombre del niño –puedes leer los caracteres de "Izuku" como "Deku" ¿sabes? –

-Kacchan ¿puedes leer? –dijeron unos niños.

-¿tú no puedes? Bueno, a partir de ahora, "Deku" significa "Inservible" ósea, que no puede hacer absolutamente nada –

-ohhh…. –

-para ya…. –dijo Izuku con la cabeza baja por su nuevo apodo.

¿Por qué no lo sabe?

 **Fin Flash Back.**

 **Flash Back.**

Nuevamente, era su infancia, y justo ahora, los niños estaban frente al estanque, arrojando piedritas para que estas revotaran al ser lanzadas.

-Kacchan ¿Cuántas veces salto la tuya? –pregunto Izuku a su mejor amigo.

-¡siete! –

-wow –

-como esperaba –

En eso Bakugo vio a Izuku – ¿Qué hay de ti, Deku? –

-cero –dijo desanimado.

¿Por qué no podía hacerlo?

 **Fin Flash Back.**

 **Flash Back.**

BOOM

BOOM

Ese fue el día, en que se manifestó su Individualidad, era la guardería, y todos veían impresionados las pequeñas explosiones que producían sus manos.

-¡wow! –

-¡qué suerte! –

-¡eso es genial! –

-wow, es una individualidad increíble –dijo uno de los profesores.

-realmente lo es –dijo otra profesora para luego decirle a Bakugo –es una Individualidad llamativa para un héroe ¿no, Katsuki-kun? –

Oh, ¡eso era! ¡Él era increíble! Y los demás, simplemente no…o eso era lo que él pensaba en ese entonces.

Tiempo después, ahora en el parque.

-tienes suerte Kacchan, ¡tú Individualidad es genial! –Decía Izuku caminando por detrás de él, mientras caminaban por un pequeño bosque –espero tener la mía pronto –

-no importa que Individualidad tengas, no podrás derrotarme –dijo Bakugo con algo de diversión a su amigo.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-(¡es solo una piedra!) –

"¿escuchaste eso? ¡Deku no tiene Individualidad!"

A la mente de ambos vino un recuerdo.

 **Flash Back.**

Fue el día después de que se diagnosticó que posiblemente, Izuku no tendría Individualidad.

Ahora mismo, el chico estaba en el suelo, temblando, mientras que los demás niños a su alrededor lo observaban.

-¿Qué? ¿En verdad? –

-sí, se les llama "Mukosei" –

-eso es muy cutre –

Mientras que apartados de ellos, estaba Bakugo, observando a su amigo el cual le decían muchas cosas.

-(tu eres el menos increíble, Deku) –pensó el rubio.

Tiempo después, ahora, un grupo de niños, liderados por Bakugo, caminaba por el bosque en marcha, jugando a ser héroes.

-¡vamos, adelante escuadrón de héroes de Bakugo! –decía el niño mientras lideraba a todos caminando por encina de un tronco.

Pero en eso, al dar un paso, Bakugo cayó del tronco hacia un pequeño lago que había por debajo.

-¡Kacchan! –

-hey ¿estás bien? –

-está bien. Él siempre está bien –

"¡Estoy Bien!"

En eso, Bakugo salió del agua, y no parecía estar herido, aparte del hecho de estar mojado.

-apúrate y ven –

-bien, ¡no hay problema! –dijo Bakugo, pero en eso, vio que alguien le tendió la mano.

"¡Nada estaba Mal!"

-¿estás bien? –Y ese, fue Izuku, quien se veía preocupado por su mejor amigo –sería malo que te golpearas la cabeza –

Pero, Bakugo solo apretó los dientes de furia.

"¡No me mires con esa cara!"

 **Fin Flash Back.**

"¡Tu cara Parecía estar Suplicando Ayuda!"

-(¡Para! Yo estoy…. ¡estoy por encima de ti!) –

De vuelta con Izuku, él se encontraba planeando alguna estrategia para poder ganar, cosa difícil, pues es contra Bakugo con quien se enfrentaba.

-[¡Izuku!] –pero de pronto, escucho a Lucy a través de su radio.

-¡Lucy-san! –Respondió Izuku – ¿Cómo va todo? –

En estos momentos nos encontramos con Lucy que estaba adherida al techo usando su camuflaje para que Iida no la viera. –podría ser peor, Tenya logro encontrarme, pero lo estoy llevando bien, busco el mejor momento para tomarlo distraído y derrotarlo y tomar el arma. –lentamente comenzó a bajar del techo gateando en los muros.

De regreso con Izuku.

-¿en dónde te encuentras? –pregunto el chico.

-[en el centro del 5to piso.] –

Izuku miro hacia arriba en el techo. – (prácticamente está arriba de mí. Probablemente ya no nos quede tiempo. ¡Si nos quedamos sin tiempo nuestros oponentes ganaran!) –

Izuku apretó los puños mientras preparaba la cinta de captura. – (no quiero…... ¡no quiero….perder la pelea!) –

KTING

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST - HERO A)**

Pero un sonido por detrás de él le llamo la atención, y al girarse se encontró con Bakugo de pie al otro lado del pasillo.

-están cargadas. –dijo Bakugo mientras alzaba su brazo derecho mostrando el guante de granada.

-Kacchan. –

-¿Por qué no usas tu Individualidad? ¿Quieres decir que puedes ganar sin siquiera usarlo? ¿Me estas subestimando, Deku? –preguntaba Bakugo con una sonrisa un tanto retorcida tratando de intimidar a Izuku.

Aunque estuviese temblando, no tenía más opción que hacerlo. Puede hacerlo. – ¡Ya no te temo! –

La sonrisa de Bakugo se borró para dar paso a una mueca de ira, pero pronto la sonrisa volvió. –Por todo lo que me espiaste, ya debes saber…..Mi Individualidad, Explosión…. –en eso apunto su brazo hacia Izuku. – esto permite que en mis palmas se pueda producir Nitroglicerina en el sudor para hacer las explosiones. – De una de las palancas de las granadas apareció un seguro y llevo sus dedos al seguro –y si las especificaciones del traje son las que indique, estos brazaletes pueden acumularlo y… –

De regreso a la sala de pantallas.

Tanto los ojos de All Might como de Peter se abrieron al escuchar eso.

-(no me digas que…) –pensó All Might sorprendido.

-¡Katsuki! ¡Más te vale que te detengas! ¡Si lo haces seguramente lo terminaras matando! –grito Peter a través de la radio.

-[¡No morirá si no le doy!] –respondió el chico al momento de retirar el seguro y….

KA BOOOM

Del brazalete, salió liberada una gran explosión la cual pareció ir directo hacia Izuku que en un movimiento trato de cubrirse con sus brazos, pero fue inútil, la explosión destruyó parte del edificio y provoco un temblor.

En la sala todos miraron con los ojos abiertos y preocupados lo que seguramente habría pasado.

-¡esto se supone que es una clase! –dijo Kirishima después de que el temblor cesara.

-¡Joven! ¡Joven Midoriya! –hablo All Might por la radio esperando recibir una respuesta del chico.

De regreso al edificio.

-uff…uff…uff…..uff… -Izuku tomaba grandes cantidades de aire después del ataque que recibió, él está tendido en el suelo, había perdido el resto de su máscara y parte de la manga derecha de su traje –eso… ¿está permitido? –pregunto impresionado mientras veía a Bakugo acercarse.

-wow…..entre más sudor se acumule en los guantes, mayor es la explosión. –decía Bakugo con una sonrisa mientras una de sus granadas brillaba. –Vamos, usa tu Individualidad, Deku…. –

Izuku estaba aterrado.

-aun si tienes toda la fuerza… ¡te obligare a rendirte! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras, con Lucy e Iida.

-¡Bakugo-kun! ¡Responde! –Decía Iida tratando de contactar con Bakugo – ¿tú hiciste eso? ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –

-(¡esta es mi oportunidad!) –pensó Lucy al momento de aterrizar en el suelo dejar su camuflaje e ir corriendo directo al arma. – (¡si recuperamos el arma, ganaremos!) –

-¡No pienso permitirlo, héroe! –dijo Iida al momento de ir directo hacia Lucy.

Pero en eso, ella dio un salto en el aire para después usar su camuflaje nuevamente.

-¡otra vez ese truco! –dijo Iida deteniéndose tratando de saber en dónde estaba.

-buena suerte tratando de atrapar lo que no puedes ver. –dijo Lucy mientras iba directo al Arma. – (solo basta con tocarlo para que cuente como recuperado) –

Pero justo cuando parecía que estaba por tocarlo.

ZOOM

Iida a gran velocidad tomo el arma y se apartó.

-podrás hacerte invisible para que no pueda atacarte, pero sé que tu objetivo es el arma. –decía Iida al otro lado de la habitación con el arma a su lado. –lo único que debo hacer es correr a cada momento que sienta que vienes para acá para que no lo logres. jejejejejejeje –

Lucy dejo su camuflaje al momento de igualmente quitarse la máscara y ver a Iida para luego sonreír tensamente. –ya lo veremos Carrito. –

 **(N.A: je….entendieron, carrito porque su poder es motor, y… ¿saben qué? Al diablo.)**

-(¡Izuku se está esforzando! ¡No puedo rendirme!) –

De regreso a con Izuku.

-hey, hey, ¿Qué pasa, Deku? –decía Bakugo al asustado Izuku el cual aún seguía en el suelo. –no te golpee con eso, así que puedes moverte, ¿no? ¡Ven a mí! –

Izuku solo bajo la cabeza comenzando a pensar. – (una explosión que puede ser proyectada. Tiene un traje que puede hacer que su Individualidad alcance distancias lejanas.) –llevo su mano a su intercomunicador. –Lucy-san ¿Cuál es la situación? –pregunto.

-[¡Izuku!] –

Bakugo solo apretó con fuerza los dientes al ver que Izuku no le prestó atención para comenzar a hablar con la chica insecto – ¿ignorándome de nuevo? ¡No puedo creerlo! –

De regreso a la sala de pantallas.

-Senseis, deberían detenerlo. –decía Kirishima a los dos héroes mientras veía la pelea en la pantalla. – ¡ese Bakugo está realmente loco! ¡Va a matarlo! –

-no…. –respondió All Might para sorpresa de sus alumnos.

"¡no hare demasiado daño como para que esto termine, pero me acercare a ello!"

"¡No morirá si no le doy!"

-por más extraño que parezca, parte de él sigue cuerda. –dijo All Might recordando las palabras de Bakugo durante la pelea. –no sé si es idiota o que…... –

-pero aun así dejare las cosas claras. –dijo Peter al momento de usar la radio. –Katsuki, si vuelves a usar esa cosa detendremos el combate y tu equipo perderá. –

Eso llamo la atención de Bakugo.

-atacar de esa manera a gran escala invita a destruir la guarida que deberías proteger. Además de que si le hubieras dado a Izuku aunque fuese solo un poco lo hubieras lastimado severamente, tendremos una gran platica después de eso. –Siguió diciendo Peter haciendo que Bakugo apretara con fuerza los dientes –sé que es una pelea entre héroes y villanos, pero tampoco hay que exagerar. –

-(como profesores deberíamos detener esto…..) –pensaba All Might mientras veía a Bakugo soltar un grito de frustración.

-[¡ve al pilar de las ventanas!] –Escucharon a Izuku decirle a Lucy – [¡Cambio y fuera!] –

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Bōsō suru akui" (Enemy Strike))**

Pero en seguida, Bakugo salió disparado en contra de Izuku para quedar por encima del chico.

Esto no se veía bien, no podía esquivarlo. Solo le quedaba contraatacar.

Izuku se preparó para lanzar su contraataque, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, Bakugo uso una explosión para impulsarse por detrás de Izuku y usar el humo para segarlo, después uso su derecha para darle una explosión a Izuku por la espalda.

-¿Qué fue eso de recién? –pregunto sorprendido Kirishima al igual que el resto de la clase.

Todoroki entrecerró los ojos. –no parece del tipo que piensa…..pero es más ingenioso de lo que pensé. –

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

-cambio el curso con una explosión que sirvió de pantalla de humo y lo hiso inmediatamente de nuevo. –explico Todoroki mientras hacían una repetición de dicho momento a cámara lenta.

-lograr un golpe limpio mientras luchas con la inercia….requiere una gran precisión con el poder de la explosión. –agrego Momo.

-sin lugar a dudas, Katsuki tiene talento. –agrego Peter mientras bajaba la mirada.

-[¡Mira, aquí viene! ¡El golpe de derecha que tanto te gusta! ¡Comételo!] –Bakugo dio un fuerte golpe con su guante de granada al costado derecho de Izuku.

Después le tomo el brazo para hacer una cadena de explosiones para posicionarse por enfrente de Izuku. – [¡Deku! ¡Tú estás…!] –

PAM

Y con fuerza levanto a Izuku para después estrellarlo contra el suelo a tal grado que Izuku dio un rebote.

-[¡A mis pies!] –

No le estaba dando la oportunidad de pensar en una estrategia, no podría hacerlo después de todo, él es muy fuerte.

No tenía más opción que usarlo.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-¡este es un linchamiento! –

-¡él ya fue atrapado por la cinta! ¡Ósea que ya fue capturado! –

-esas no son las acciones de un héroe. –

-exactamente. –dijo Peter llamando la atención de los estudiantes. –esas son las acciones de un villano, a ellos no les importa si son capturados, seguirán con su objetivo de todos modos, no sé si lo hace intencional o para entrar en papel, pero… -

-pensé que Midoriya era increíble, también…pero no hay duda alguna. En cuanto al espíritu de lucha se hable…. –

 **-¡Bakugo Es Una Bestia! –**

All Might apretaba con fuerza la radio – (debo detenerlos…..pero…. ¡no quiero hacerlo!) –

Vieron como Izuku se volvió a poner de pie para luego comenzar a ir hacia el otro lado de la habitación tratando de estar lo más lejos posible de Bakugo.

-¿está huyendo? –pregunto Mina.

-eso no es muy varonil que digamos….aunque yo haría lo mismo. –

De regreso a la pelea, Izuku logro llegar hasta el otro lado, para luego ver en frente a Bakugo comenzar a acercarse lentamente a él.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - You Say Run (Boku No Hero Main Theme))**

-¿Por qué no usas tu Individualidad? ¡¿Me estas subestimando?! –pregunto Bakugo en un tono peligroso.

Izuku solo bajo la cabeza para ver hacia el suelo y responder en voz baja. –No…. –

-¡desde que éramos Mocosos he tenido que soportar tu condescendencia! ¡¿Es que acaso me infravaloras Cabronazo?! –

Izuku solo apretó los dientes. –No es eso…. –

En eso, a la cabeza de Izuku, vinieron todos los recuerdos de su infancia, en donde siempre, Bakugo fue mejor y admirado por todos….incluso por el mismo.

-tu eres…es precisamente como eres tan Alucinante…que quiero ganar. –respondió Izuku alzando la mirada para ver a su oponente.

Bakugo solo apretó los dientes con furia.

-por eso… ¡QUIERO GANAR Y SUPERARTE, IDIOTA! –

-¡no me mires de esa forma! ¡MALDITO NERD! –

Y así ambos, salieron corriendo en contra del otro.

En la sala de pantallas todos pudieron ver ese momento.

-(esos son las primeras emociones que muestra distintas a "¡quiero ser un héroe!") –pensó All Might mientras veía a los dos estudiantes los cuales seguían corriendo hacia el otro. – (estoy seguro que esto es necesario…. ¡Para alcanzar el futuro que buscas!) –

En ese momento, Izuku comenzó a concentrar el poder del One For All en su brazo derecho.

Mientras que Bakugo, preparaba la mayor explosión en su mano derecha, era tan intensa, que incluso el guante comenzó a calentarse a tal grado que mostro humo Salir de este.

 **-Detroit….. –**

En la sala.

-¡esto se ve mal! Senseis. –dijo Kirishima a los dos profesores esperando que alguno de ellos los detuviera.

Pero All Might solo apretaba con fuerza la radio, mientras que Peter los puños solo observando.

Tanto Izuku como Bakugo se observaban con tanta ferocidad dispuestos a terminar de una vez por todas con la pelea.

Pero Peter no pudo soportarlo. – ¡Atención a ambos equipos! ¡El ejercicio queda suspen…! –

-[¡Ahora Lucy-san!] –pero sorpresivamente Izuku grito llamando la atención de todos.

En donde se encontraba Lucy.

-¡Entendido! –dijo al momento de sujetarse con fuerza de un pilar al lado suyo dejando sin habla a Iida.

 **(Adelantar al minuto 2:05)**

De regreso con Izuku, el solo vio con los ojos entrecerrados, el momento del impacto ya estaba cerca a cada segundo.

-(en un uno contra uno, es imposible que pueda ganar….) –pero en eso, se detuvo a mitad del cuarto para después cambiar la trayectoria del golpe. – (pero…) –

La mano derecha de Bakugo ya estaba cada vez más y más cerca de la cara de Izuku.

 _ **-¡SMASH!**_ –

FA BOOM

Y golpe el aire sobre sus cabezas, y la fuerza fue tan alta, que provoco que una gran corriente de aire presurizado saliera de su puño y comenzara a hacer su camino piso a piso por encima de ellos, destruyendo cada techo.

Hasta que finalmente llego hasta donde estaban los otros dos.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –dijo Iida sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando ahora.

Fue en ese momento, que Lucy soltó la columna de la cual se sostenía para después dar un salto para quedar por encima de uno de los escombros que volaban por la fuerza del viento.

-¡esto termina ahora villano! –y sujeto con fuerza otro que volaba por encima de ella. – ¡Movimiento Especial sacado de la Manga! ¡Comet Impact! –y lo lanzo en contra de Iida.

-¡¿Llamas a eso Impacto?! –Dijo Iida mientras corría lejos del escombro.

Pero eso momento fue tomado por Lucy para dar un fuerte impulso para llegar hasta el otro lado y estar al lado del arma.

Cuando aterrizo rápido la toco y sonrio. – ¡Arma Recuperada! –

-¡No…..! ¡El Arma…..! –grito Iida al ver que fue derrotado.

Mientras, de regreso con Izuku y Bakugo, el chico explosivo solo vio el resultado del ataque de Izuku apretando los dientes mientras su cuerpo temblaba de furia.

-eso es lo que…..desde el comienzo, tu…... –en eso, dirigió su mirada en donde debía estar Izuku en donde solo había una cortina de humo la cual cubría al chico. –me subestimaste, ¡¿no?! –

-no es así…. –hablo con voz temblorosa Izuku desde el interior del humo. –yo no planee usarlo….porque no puedo… –el humo comenzó a despejarse revelando el brazo de Izuku, aunque sin ningún rastro de herida alguno, colgaba completamente inútil. –mi cuerpo…queda paralizado después de usarlo…Parker-sensei me lo dijo también… -

Pero enseguida, cuando el humo se despejo, Bakugo vio con los ojos abiertos lo que había pasado, y es que Izuku tenía no solo su brazo derecho colgando sin poder moverlo, sino que también, había usado su brazo izquierdo para cubrirse la explosión y como resultado este recibió daño.

-pero…esto fue lo único…en lo que pude pensar…. –

En la sala, todos vieron impresionados el momento final de la pelea entre estos dos.

Y fue en ese momento que el tiempo termino.

Peter, lentamente comenzó a hablar. –el equipo de los héroes…. –

En ese momento, Izuku cayó al suelo inconsciente, mientras que en frente suyo, Bakugo aún seguía sorprendido por lo que había pasado hace poco.

-¡El Equipo de los Héroes Gana! –

 **La pelea ha terminado, ¿Qué pasara a continuación? En el próximo capítulo:** **¡La Fuerza de la Clase 1-A! ¡Bakugo Madura!**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque fuera corto.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen Reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


End file.
